Lost Symphonies
by c0sm0
Summary: A crisis has befallen both Equestria and Symponia as an ancient evil is about to rise from the ashes. Will the bearers of the Elements of Harmony stop the destruction of their worlds in less than 8 days? A FiM/Core 7 Crossover. Revised.
1. Prologue

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Prophecy to Destruction**_

All over Equestria, Everypony knew about the story of the Mare of the Moon and the Elements of Harmony. About what happened 1000 years ago as a Mare's tale that is remembered by every heart of Equestrians for generations since. However….there is also an untold tale that happened 2000 years before Nightmare Moon's Rebellion. Something that is much grimmer than the dreaded Mare of the Moon.

2000 Years ago, there are two Pony Worlds that existed through time: Equestria, the World of Harmony and Symponia, the World of Symphony. These two worlds both coexist in peace, spreading magic and joy throughout the other worlds connected. Equestria was ruled by King Apollo, the Regent of the Sun and Queen Solana, the Regent of the Moon. Both of them maintain the balance of night and day to both worlds and move the sun and the moon on the skies of Equestria. Symponia however is ruled by Princess Lumina, the Regent of the Stars. In which she controls all the magic of Symponia, including the creation of Rainbows for both worlds. However everyone in neither Symponia nor Equestria was happy on their rule. Dark, evil beings living in both worlds hated their way on ruling both worlds and even opposed them, causing fear and malice to everypony. But the efforts of these evil creatures were in no avail as the royal ponies drove them away. Thus, the rulers of both worlds maintain the balance of good and evil all for each pony races to live peacefully.

As time went on, both worlds were been blessed by happiness and yet by fear, the very fear that could plunge the two worlds into eternal chaos and destruction. In Equestria, King Apollo is happy to see his wife and her newborn alicorn foal on which she is blessed by her mother's powers and her future role to raise the sun. She possesses a powerful magical ability that can lead for Equestria to flourish in future generations. Thus, she was named Celestia; the future Regent of the Sun. 10 years after Celestia's birth, another alicorn foal was born; having the same powers as Celestia and the same future role as Queen Solana. She is then named Luna; the future Regent of the Moon. In Symponia, Lumina had also given birth to a young alicorn, in which she possesses magic to move the stars and also can bring in the light for the peace of both worlds. Because of her hidden power, she is named Star Catcher; the Future Regent of the Stars.

By the time of Star Catcher and Luna's birth the evil forces that plaguing both Equestria and Symponia are getting stronger desiring revenge against both royal families. Powerful demons attacked both Equestria and Symponia, destroying everything in both worlds: Homes, Families and countless lives of everypony who draw breath. The rulers of both worlds foresee this merciless attack and knew that the demons desired revenge against them. Having no choice but to engage them in combat to defeat the demons plaguing both worlds, one by one they fall down from the powers of the three Alicorn Rulers. They knew it was coming; the demons themselves originated in the dark, forbidden kingdom of Tambelon; ruled by the demon of darkness Grogar, who wished to enslave all worlds and plunge them into Eternal Darkness and Despair.

"So it was Grogar who is executing this attack. We have defeated him once since our last encounter but…how did it get this kind of power to execute this huge army of demons to attack our kingdoms?" Said Queen Solana, looking at one of the demons they defeated.

"It is very dangerous for them to do more damage to both our world." Princess Lumina said. "They took away countless lives; and even took away my subjects to be corrupted for his evil desires."

"Princess Lumina, we know this would happen. All three of us predicted their attacks. We saw this coming and moreover wanting to take all of us down." King Apollo said; who is looking at the city of Tambelon right before them. "Grogar must be stopped at any cost."

"You're right darling. We cannot let him destroy both our worlds, even if have to sacrifice ourselves to do it." Queen Solana replied back, seeing the city right before her.

Because of his tyrant takeover, Apollo, Solana and Lumina had no choice but to engage in combat against the army of Tambelon at the very city they originated. Each of them defeated every demon standing their way, using their Unicorn powers to vanquish them one by one until they all face Grogar himself. He is proven to be a much powerful opponent to the royal ponies with their attacks having no avail on him. They all give everything they got to defeat him but Grogar himself is proven to be more powerful than the three royal ponies combined, his powers took them down one by one. Grogar is satisfied seeing them suffer, but luckily before he goes for the final blow, the royal ponies used the remainder of their powers to bring fourth the most powerful magic of all ponykind: The Elements of Harmony and the Symphony Treasures. The royal ponies focused their powers onto the magic relics and will use them to seal the evil plaguing both worlds.

"It….can't be…" Grogar said in shock looking at the royal ponies with the relics. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET INTO MY WAY!"

"It's all over Grogar! You killed countless lives of everypony from both our worlds, just for your satisfaction!" Queen Solana said, concentrating her unicorn magic on the Elements of Harmony.

"Do the three of you THINK those tiny trinkets could STOP ME!" Grogar yelled in a demonic voice.

"Well Grogar, you underestimated us and you will the price…." Princess Lumina said.

With those words, the royal ponies channeled the powers of both the Elements of Harmony and the Symphony Treasures and used it to defeat Grogar. However, Grogar used his magic on his advantage as well and badly injured the Royal Ponies during Grogar's banishment. The three of them were stabbed hard using his energy spears, piercing through their bodies hard. But the royal ponies poured all of their magic and successfully defeated Grogar before they died, enough for him to be banished to the Shadow World. Before he was sealed; he left with one final sentence:

"The three of you have proven well to defeat me this time. BUT I SWEAR to your siblings that I will be back….and when that happens…..I'll reclaim….WHAT'S…MINE!"

Grogar was successfully sealed off to the shadow world, where he will remain imprisoned forever. But this also cost the lives of the royal ponies themselves, being stabbed to death by his to the point they used their remaining powers to defeat him. The three royal ponies died alongside the crumble of Tambelon thus, ending the war. The citizens of both worlds honored their heroism on saving their worlds and both the Elements of Harmony and Symphony Treasures were sealed away until they were needed again.

1000 years later, Celestia, Luna and Star Catcher grew up; taking their royal duties to maintain the balance of both worlds like how their parents did 1000 years ago. The three of them also maintain their links to each other being happy on their rule and their achievements. However things take on the bad turn. In Equestria, Luna became possessed by some strange dark magic and her behavior suddenly changed making her jealous and resentful to her older sister. In one faithful night, she refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Princess Celestia tried to reason with her to take it down even pleading her to stop the whole madness. However, the evil magic possessing her is too powerful that it took over her mind and transformed into the Wicked Mare of Darkness, Night Mare Moon. The whole world of Equestria was plunged into eternal night and chaos. However on Celestia's second encounter with Night Mare Moon; she brought in the Elements of Harmony to oppose her of her actions.

"Don't make me do this Luna…you can still change! I know you didn't like this to happen, so do our parents." Said Princess Celestia; tearing up as she looked at the back mare.

"STOP IT CELESTIA! You know your subjects always get your respect on everything! I cannot stand the way on how they just ignored all my hard work each night!" Night Mare Moon said harshly while stomping her hoof hard with rage.

"That's not true! They also admire your night sky Luna! But why are you doing this?" Princess Celestia cried saying this.

"LIES! ALL LIES SISTER! You always get everything you wanted big sister and what do I get on my side? NOTHING!" Night Mare Moon yelled. "But I will change that big sister! I will make them bow down to me….after I KILL YOU!"

Princess Celestia and Night Mare Moon engaged each other in battle, clashing their horns and using their magic against each other to see who is right. Princess Celestia had a lot of regrets fighting her sister and always evading her attacks before she was countered by Night Mare Moon herself. Because of this, the Regent of the Sun had no choice but to do something to regret on. She used the magic of the Elements of Harmony to defeat Night Mare Moon and seal her away to the moon for 1000 years. Princess Celestia looked at the moon after the battle, feeling regret and sorrow on being separated to her younger sister.

In Unicornia, Symponia's capital, Star Catcher's foal is born during the Friendship Festival. But also at the same time, the Symphony Treasures resonated without the Princess's will and the magic from the treasures surrounded Star Catcher's foal. She looked at how the treasures were surrounding the future princess and cried.

"No….please Symphony Treasures…. Don't take her away from me..." Princess Star Catcher said.

"We are very sorry Star Catcher...we predicted her powers can be helpful for rescuing Symponia from chaos. But we fear that Grogar's disciples are wantingher in this era." One of the Symphony Treasures spoke to her.

"But….we can still do something!" Princess Star Catcher said crying. "Just don't take her away from me…."

"We're so sorry your highness…but we have no choice." One of the Symphony Treasures spoke.

The Symphony Treasures used their powers and send Star Catcher's foal somewhere 1000 years to the future before the Treasures were scattered towards Symponia. Star Catcher cried at the separation from her one and only heir. She asked her loyal assistant to search for her in the future and had no choice but for her and the Princess to be put to cold sleep using a special magic spell, so they can find the young foal and the Symphony Treasures 1000 years in the future. With her and the Princess were in deep sleep, the kingdom of Unicornia fell into decline and all the unicorns migrated outside of the city after a thousand years, making their homes into various places all around Symponia.

1000 Years later, after a sudden rain shower in Symponia's Ponyville, a strange unicorn filly suddenly appeared out of two rainbows at someone's house. The older fillies looked at the younger one were wondering about her and her origins, but soon they make friends with her. After the ponies from the community orphanage took a look at her, they agreed that she needs to be taken in by a kind family and soon, the young unicorn was adopted. Years later after the filly had grown up, the assistant woke up from her cold sleep and began their search for the missing heir and the Symphony Treasures, while Star Catcher is left asleep and her magic still maintains the balance of Symponia.

Nopony knows what would be the fate of their world as Grogar's resurrection…..is near.

The present day. Two months after the Wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor...

Canterlot, the Capital of Equestria and also the home of the royal pony sisters were all busy for this year's Friendship Festival. At the castle, Princess Celestia was preparing herself for her and her sister's visit to Ponyville and also remembering about their parents who died 2000 years ago during the war. Although this was a part of Equestrian History; both princesses agreed to keep this a secret so no pony would fear the dark history of Equestria and Symponia. Princess Celestia looked at the mirror in her room and sighed, combing her mane using her unicorn magic.

Princess Celestia herself felt a lot of sadness back at that time when both she and Luna's parents and Princess Lunina, the close friend of their parents died. Their only last words is that the two ponies received their new royal duties as the bearers of the Sun and the Moon while their friend Star Catcher became the keeper of all Pony Magic in Symponia and also the bearer of the Stars. She almost cried herself in her sleep but in the later years, she and her sister became stronger and learned to accept the things happened to them. Still today, Princess Celestia still can't accept the fact that their parents were dead. She then closed her eyes and thought to herself.

"It's been 2000 years since mom and dad died." Princess Celestia said to herself. "We were doing a good job on raising both the sun and the moon for our subjects…but still I feel empty in my heart. Oh mom….oh dad…I wish you two were still here.

"But even so….we cannot revive both of you from your eternal slumber." Princess Celestia teared up saying those words.

While she was reflecting to herself, she heard someone knocking on the door. Princess Celestia looked back and blinked. "Who is it?"

"It's Luna. Can I come in sister?"

"Sure." Princess Celestia said in a faint tone as she opened the door. A familiar figure stepped inside her room, having a dark purple body and wavy blue mane and tail made of stardust. She looked at Celestia.

"Missing Mom and Dad again big sister?" She asked worrying about her older sister. "'Guess we both know how much we miss them that much right Celly?"

"Yes Luna. I still miss them today Luna. I still can't believe that everything happened 2000 ago." Princess Celestia replied sighing.

"Well for honest I never really knew what really happened 2000 years back. I was a little filly back then and all I remember is that they were going somewhere." Princess Luna said. She went near her older sister and sat down with her, looking sad.

Princess Celestia closed her eyes and nuzzled her head back to her younger sister, missing her and her warm touch. She was separated from her one and only sister for 1000 years feeling a lot of regret sealing her to the moon due to her tyranny. But that wasn't meant for her to act like this, as in Luna herself explained after they came back to Canterlot what happened, tearing up as she herself committed a sin to everpony in Equestria.

Thought everything is all over now, the Elements purified her back to her former self leaving only the fragments of her former self fading away. The fragments of her evil self however were being used on a ritual to resurrect her corrupted self but ended up to giving birth to Nyx*. But then after finding out that she existed the sisters did something to her and Luna reclaiming her lost powers from her. Not only Luna gained her powers back but also made Nyx into a normal filly to be accepted again as herself, not as Night Mare Moon.

Luna could not be happier; she felt accepted again by her subjects after her visit in Ponyville during Nightmare Night thanks to Twilight Sparkle's help.  
>"Celly, I am wondering about this Friendship Festival thing. Being sealed away, I never got a chance to attend and experience it on my own." Princess Luna said worried.<p>

"It will be fine Luna. As I said, everything's going to be fine from now on. Princess Celestia replied.

As the sisters enjoyed each other's solace the princesses both feel a mixture of happiness, sadness and regrets. But in the midst of their get together, Princess Celestia felt some strange aura in the room as she stood up. Princess Luna felt it too and somehow she recognized this strange magical feeling as she feels scared. Princess Celestia then armed herself with her horn glowing and became serious.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…."

"Sis….this feeling…The one who corrupted me…..he's here." Princess Luna said in fear.

"No Luna…..you don't mean..." Princess Celestia said while looking at her, then looking around the room on who disturbed their moment. "YOU FIEND, SHOW YOUR FACE !"

"Such naïve personality from your mother….and you don't even know who you're dealing with, Princess Celestia!" The voice said echoing throughout the room.

A strange cloud of purple smoke started to gather around the whole room and into one spot in front of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Both alicorns can feel the evil energy emerging from the evil cloud and saw it glow evily. Two red eyes appeared from the cloud, staring at both of them. Luna herself recognized the dark cloud with her whole body shaking in fear. Celestia just stared at it in full seriousity.

"It's been a long while Regent of the Sun and Regent of the Moon." The smoke spoke to them in a malevolent tone.

"Sister….I am very scared… He's the one who made me into Nightmare Moon….." Princess Luna said trembling in fear.

"Whoever you are, why are you here threatening my little sister like this?" Princess Celestia demanded.

"Don't you even you who YOU WERE SPEAKING TO Regent of the Sun?" The smoke replied in a powerful voice, somewhat shook the whole place. "I am GROGAR, THE RULER OF TAMBELON AND ALL OF THAT IS EVIL AND DARK!"

Princess Celestia is shocked on what she heard. The same guy who killed their parents 2000 years ago is speaking with them. She never imagined that she and her younger sister would face an evil being that was sealed by their parents. Luna was still shaking from fear, seeing that the cloud is eying them both as Princess Celestia herself is mad.

"You're the one who corrupted me Grogar! Now you're here to make me evil again? HOW DARE YOU!" Luna said, in a mixture of both anger and fear.

"Grogar, if it's true that you corrupted my sister then answer me this! Why did you do this?" Princess Celestia said in anger.

"Oh….I won't do that Regent of the Sun. She is now USELESS TO ME!" Grogar spoke. "I'm here to tell you a little something."

"About what?" Princess Celestia said, her wings unfolded and her horn is charged up. Luna looked scared, hiding behind her older sister.

"Hahahahahahaha! Foolish Princess, I'm here to tell you about my return…sooner or later, Tambelon is going to rise up from the ashes and I will take what is rightfully mine just like 2000 years ago."

"No…..you don't mean….."

"YES! Symponia and Equestria! Your foolish parents sealed me up for 2000 years! 2000 YEARS!" Grogar said in a powerful tone.

"And our parents made sure you will never be unsealed! So why did you do this to me 1000 years ago?" Princess Luna demanded.

"Simple Regent of the Moon, so I can make sure I can collect all of the negative energy from Equestria, which proved to be a feast for my revival. And I had to thank Discord for making you into Night Mare Moon. He has been proven to be a good pawn of mine despite of his stupid behavior." Grogar sneered.

"So Discord is really a Demon you employed! And you use Luna for your evil purpose? Unforgivable!" Princess Celestia said; angered on what she heard.

"Correct, Regent of the Sun. Now…..the rest of my minions were now collecting the Symphony Treasures as we speak, and I'm assure of you it will be a key for my revival." Grogar replied.

"No….." Princess Celestia said in disbelief. "GROGAR!"

"Oh no…." Princess Luna said in complete fear.

"Oh yes….After eight Days, I will be fully revived with all the Symphony Treasures in my grasp. And not even the Elements of Harmony or you Royal Ponies .ME." Grogar sand and laugh maniacally as the purple smoke started to break up and disappear, with his voice echoing throughout the whole room. Princess Celestia tried to attack him, but it was too late as he finally disappeared.

Princess Celestia felt crushed on what she heard; somehow she can't believe the same evil that her parents sealed away is going to be revived in less than eight days. She felt angered and sad at the same time, stomping her hoof on the ground hard and crying on how she is seriously broken up on the news. Princess Luna just stood there, feeling concerned on her sister as she looked at her tearing up.

Both anger and regret filled Celestia not knowing that they got little time left to stop him and also seeing the crisis that will happen in the next few days, they both had no choice but to stop him. But how? Ever since Twilight Sparkle and her friends found the Elements, both the princesses were no longer connected to them and they now get the link to the magical relics of Equestria.

"Eight Days….before the destruction of Equestria and Symponia? Sister…..I'm sorry." Princess Luna said feeling concerned at her older sister.

Princess Celestia then looked back at Princess Luna, wiping away her tears using her hoof and then became dead serious on the situation. "Luna…."

"Yes sister?" Princess Luna looked at Celestia, asking.

"Prepare the Chariot for our departure. We're going to Ponyville to warn Twilight and her friends about this…..if we want to save both Symponia and our world." Princess Celestia sternly said.

"Celly, are you sure about this? I know they were now connected to the Elements but this ordeal they going to face is much bigger and deadlier than Discord." Princess Luna said concerned about this.

"We have no choice." Princess Celestia said as she gazed outside of the castle and sees the sky in front. "If we don't stop Grogar….there will be no tomorrow for each and every one of us. This will be their greatest ordeal my faithful student and her friends would take."

Princess Luna had no choice but to feel concerned hearing on what her big sister said. She knew that this day would come…and also the countdown to the destruction of both Equestria and Symponia starts to tick.


	2. Symponia

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Symponia**_

Nopony knew what will happen eight days later except for the princesses but however; the whole situation is about to get worse. At Ponyville, everypony on town was busy setting up preparations for this year's Friendship Festival. Last year's festival was held in Trottingham and everypony were happy on how the whole celebration goes. Everypony who saw the festival in that city were amazed on how much life and detail the ponies of the said city have put on especially on the fireworks finale.

This year the princesses decided that the festival will be set on Ponyville. The Mayor decided to plan the preparations before the actual festival, with Twilight Sparkle organizing every bit of detail on the decorations. She and her friends were in charge of everything, from the decorations to the food and to the special friendship dance that will be done by the citizens of Ponyville

And if she means she is looking at every detail for the festival, she does it literally. Usually Twilight is done on checking the flowers which were handled by Flower Wishes, Roseluck and Lily and is moving on to see the banner. Twilight then saw some ponies finally setting up the banner and being hanged up for everypony to see. However she noticed something's wrong on the names.

"What happened on the rest of Princess Celestia's name?" Twilight asked the Ponies in charge of the banner.

"Well…..Twilight, we couldn't fit them all in. And also we are running out of spare ones thanks to Ditzy's stupid attempt to deliver the wrong size." Golden Harvest said while looking at Ditzy Doo all mad.

"Why it has to be me again?" Ditzy replied to Carrot Top, a bit ticked.

"Not this again…" Twilight Sighed. "We just can't have a banner that says 'Welcome Princess Celest and Princess L'. Tell the others to get a spare and try again."

"I'm afraid she would say that….oh well." Golden Harvest said as she saw Twilight leave.

Twilight then went to the town square and saw a lot of decorations being hanged by the townsponies as she was starting to like each and every bit of them. Knowing that the last Summer Sun Celebration was ruined, the ponies of Ponyville make it up for it by hosting the Friendship Festival in Ponyville with Princess Celestia's permission. As Twilight nodded on the decorations, she then went inside the Town Hall and then looked on the decorations. It was beautifully decorated.

The Mayor then saw Twilight and then approached her. "Twilight Sparkle, its good you were here." The mayor said.

"Well Mayor…I was about to come here to check the decorations and they all look beautiful." Twilight replied, admiring on the whole room.

"You know Twilight, we have the best decorator ever existed in Ponyville so we know it should look great." The mayor said seeing the busy ponies decorating the hall. "And I do bet that the princesses would love this when they both see the decorations we did for this year's Friendship Festival."

"I'm sure that the Princess would do love it. I am her student after all Mayor." Twilight smiled as she said that.

"Now Twilight, I guess the decorations were one of the things we need to check for the festival. I'm not sure about that but it is on your checklist." The Mayor replied.

"Oh yeah, Spike's been looking at them before we split up to check on each of the preparations mayor. Both the Sweet Apple Acres and Sugarcube Corner will going to handle the food for the festival." Twilight replied, remembering something on the list.

"Ok then Twilight. I expect everything to be done before tomorrow." The Mayor replied as she turned around and looked at the busy ponies. Twilight agrees on the mayor and then left the Town Hall, making her way to the Sugarcube corner.

A few minutes later, Twilight arrived at the Sugarcube corner where Pinkie Pie is working. She herself looked at the Cakes working onto a giant bowl filling it with their special homemade ice cream while Pinkie Pie is checking the list on which flavor should be put next. She is confident that she won't mess up this time around just like what happened last year. Twilight remembered something last year about her helping out the Cakes and Pinkie Pie making the largest Ice Cream Sundae for the Canterlot Book of World Records. Though they did make the sundae as big as the town hall building, it ended out being wasted as Pinkie Pie ate the whole thing up in one sitting.

Twilight did owe an apology to the Judges back then and how stupid Pinkie Pie did the eating on the humungous sundae. Because of this the judges decided to give them another chance and this time. The good thing is that the Sundae would be featured for this year's Friendship Festival as the main attraction. As she looked at the cakes, she then went towards Pinkie Pie and greeted her.

"Hey there Pinkie." Twilight greeted.

"Hi Twilight. You here to check the sundae were doing?" Pinkie giggled and greeted.

"Uh…yeah Pinkie Pie; I just hope you don't eat it this time around." Twilight said eying at the pink pony.

"What? No No No…maybe I did eat the whole thing last year. That's because it was done in my favorite flavor and someone should taste it you know." Pinkie Pie replied remembering about last time.

"Pinkie sweetie, well we know you like to eat the whole thing last time. But this year you better control your sweet cravings. You don't want to make a bad image to the princess do you?" Mrs. Cup Cake replied as she is looking how much ice cream is being filled at the base of the bowl.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cake. I'm pretty sure Pinkie here would behave this time." Twilight said.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Well we never said you were a kid Pinkie. Is that you better need self-control on doing this sundae and making sure I'll be presented to the festival." Twilight said.

"I know that silly!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Well this giantrifc-ultra-mega-amazingly-delicious sundae could be amazing to be displayed and then be eaten." Pinkie Pie replied, giggling.

"Yeeeeeaaahh.." Twilight rolled her eyes saying that. "The last time I helped you making the giant sundae is when you begged me to do it." Twilight continued.

"Well duh." Pinkie Pie replied.

Hearing that, Twilight then went onto the ladder and to the Cakes who were trying to fill the giant bowl with ice cream and then looked at the progress. "Mrs. Cake, I guess everything is going well this time around." Twilight said.

"Well so far it is." Mrs. Cake said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! And I never even ate a single ice cream in that bowl!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"We know! No one's blaming you Pinkie Pie and also….." Twilight's speech has been cut off as her horn started to glow in a faint red tone and sensed that there's something's wrong. Spike came in running and then accidentally bumped onto Pinkie Pie, all dizzy and scared.

"Spike? Wha'cha doing and bumped me like that?" Pinkie Pie said confused.

"Pinkie Pie! Twilight! There's no time! There's a strange monster that is attacking the east side of Ponyville! The others were engaging with it right now!" Spike replied, a bit shaken. "You guys better hurry!"

Twilight looked confused at the baby dragon until both she and Pinkie Pie heard some screams coming on their way. A lot of Ponies were fleeing and running away from a certain area as Pinkie Pie looked at the smoke where the trouble it. As the crowd of ponies were still running away on their direction, Twilight teleported to the ground beside Pinkie Pie and looked at her. "C'mon Pinkie, I think we knew where the racket is going on!" Twilight said to Pinkie Pie.

"Uh huh. Well hope it wasn't Gilda this time." Pinkie pie said as she and Twilight the Sugarcube Corner and went to the source of the attack. The Cakes looked at Spike, who is still dizzy but recovering.

"Uh…..should you two be running also? It may get a little hairy on this point." Spike asked.

"Not exactly Spike dearie. We are not leaving this place until we finished the giant sundae." Mrs. Cake said as she helps Mr. Cake on filing the giant bowl.

Spike only let out a disappointing sigh.

Meanwhile at the eastern side of Ponyville, where all the attack originated, Applejack along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were all trying to subduing a strange evil creature that is attacking town. The creature is very Dragon-Like with Green and white Scales, long claws and some sort of round jewel on its chest. The creature is rampaging in Ponyville after it arrived for no good reason and starts rampaging all around town. The beast destroyed everything around it until it was confronted by Applejack's group before Twilight went to the Sugarcube Corner a while ago.

As the beast still goes on a rampage Applejack tried to subdue it using ropes, trying to tie it down to the ground. Due to the beast's strength they always snap and sends Applejack crashing everywhere in the vicinity. Rarity and Fluttershy tried to dodge its attacks while Rainbow Dash distracts it with her super speed.

"Ahh….that's the fifth time 'ah tried to tie down this big boy!" Applejack said as she twirled another rope with her tail. "All of our efforts are useless!" She said while tying the beast's left arm this time.

"Well…..aaahh! You could say that again!" Rainbow Dash said to Applejack while continuously distracting the beast.

The beast let out an ear-screeching roar as it started to attack once more. It then lifted is left arm along with Applejack holding it and started pounding the ground while knocking Rainbow Dash out, crashing into a nearby house. Applejack is having a hard time holding on as the repeated pounding the beast make is also injuring her. Rarity used her telekinesis and launched several objects onto the beast. But the beast itself destroyed it using its claws before it can do damage, also making Applejack dizzy on its moves.

Rainbow Dash herself recovered and then distracted the beast once more. Applejack kept on holding on the rope tied onto the beast's arm while feeling dizzy. Fluttershy and Rarity looked on as they were worried.

"Applejack!" Said Fluttershy, seeing Applejack holding on.

"Ah'm….ok…ow…." Applejack said, grasping the rope holding the beast's arm with her teeth.

"Uhh...I hope so." Fluttershy said. She then saw the beast saw Fluttershy and tried to crush her with its claws. Rarity pushed her with both ponies evading the beast's attack.

"Darling! Will you be careful next time! You may get hurt!" Rarity loudly said to Fluttershy.

"Sorry Rarity," Fluttershy replied feeling guilty as she looked at Applejack. "But we need to do something about this creature! Even my Stare didn't work against it."

"You can say that again! Not even what I throw on it doesn't have an effect on this ruffian!" Rarity seriously said.

"Well….aahh….we…need to come with some sort of plan!" Rainbow Dash replied while dodging the beast's attacks with a swift.

"But how?" Rarity asked.

Just then both Twilight and Pinkie Pie arrived on scene as they looked at what's going on. Both ponies were surprised on the beast that's rampaging throughout Ponyville as they both saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash distracting it. The beast itself kept on rampaging and still tried to shake off both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Soon Applejack finally lost her grip and started falling to the ground, but only to be caught my Twilight's Levitation magic while lowering her on a safe ground. Rainbow Dash is still distracting the beast as the other ponies looked on.

"Heaven's da betsy~! Thank goodness ya two came." Applejack said in relief, safe on the ground.

"Well Holey Moley Applejack I thought you're gonna be Applesauce there!" Pinkie said worried. "And that is one ugly thing."

"Ugly? Well Pinkie Darling…" Rarity said while launching more debris to the beast with her magic. "..This ugly thing is devastating half of Ponyville!"

"Twilight…we tried everything to subdue it. Even my Stare didn't work at it." Fluttershy replied while her body is shaking in fear.

"I understand that girls. How about Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I'm fine girls!" Rainbow Dash replied while distracting the said beast. "This big flip-flop is hard to take down! And….." Before she can say anything, Rainbow was hit by one of the beast's claws and knocking her down to the ground. The others went to where Rainbow had crashed and helped her out.

"Oh my Goodness….Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" Fluttershy said trying to wake her up from her crash.

"Well don't rest just yet girls!" Applejack said as the beast roared and stared at the mane six, recognizing them somehow. The beast roared loud as it started to fist its claws and goes to pound them all. Twilight acted fast and concentrated her magic into a barrier, protecting them as the beast tried to pound it hard using both of its fists. It is now enraged more on the six ponies.

"Aahhh…I never knew….this creature existed…" Twilight said as she concentrated on the barrier protecting them.

"Can you keep it up?" Fluttershy worries about Twilight.

"Well duh, Twilight here is the most Talented unicorn of all Ponyville." Pinkie Pie said until she heard louder pounding done by the monster.

"Seriously I was about to decorate some parts of the town square until this….beast appeared." Rarity said sarcastically.

"Well seriously Rarity! We have a much bigger problem than that!" Applejack said. "'Ah just hope RD would recover from that crash. That bull of a beast knocked the senses out of her."

"We get it!" Twilight said as she kept on concentrating on the barrier while the beast beats it with both its claws. "And I don't…..know if I can keep this up!"

Just then, Pinkie Pie saw a familiar sight on the sky while Twilight kept the barrier up until it started to crack. She then can't take all the pressure the beast is giving to them but, the ponies saw the strange figure above them. It was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with their Royal Chariot. "Looks like the princesses were here!" Applejack said, looking at both the Alicorns in their chariot.

Both Alicorns jumped out of the chariot and their horns started to glow as they concentrated their magic on it. Princess Celestia gave a signal to her younger sister as she nodded back and both unleashed their alicorn magic unto two powerful beams of light. The blast combined together in a spiral blast and hits the beast directly, somehow immobilizing it as the monster tried to move it body from the attack the Royal Pony Sisters had unleashed. Twilight and her Friends moved away from the beast and went further away as the Princesses landed beside them.

"Whoa nelly….'ah never knew you two can do that spell." Applejack replied to the princesses.

"There is no time My Little Ponies." Princess Luna said in a serious tone. "Twilight, aim for the Stratadon's Gem on its chest!"

"Stratadon?" Pinkie Pie said confused. "That was the weirdest name ever."

Twilight blinked on what Princess Luna said and then looked at the immobilized Stratadon's Chest Jewel. "So that's why none of my friends can take it down." She said.

"We don't have time to explain things right now! Just do it…" Princess Celestia said. "….Before it can break free off our immobilizing spell."

"Alright Princess." Twilight said as she looked at the beast.

Twilight concentrated her unicorn magic again; gathering magic into her horn and taking aim at the beast's jewel. The Stratadon started to resist the immobilizing spell and it about to break free. But Twilight won't let that happen as she fired a blast from her horn and directly hit the beast's chest jewel, shattering it.

The Stratadon started to explode one by one and then gone out with a powerful explosion, destroying the whole beast and with a cloud of smoke occurring as everypony covered themselves from the explosion. As the smoke clears the Stratadon is no longer there, and all it left is a pile of ashes. The ponies rejoiced after defeating the beast while Rainbow Dash started to regain consciousness and then looked at her friends with both dizziness and confusion.

"Ahh…..my head... What's going on now?" Rainbow asked in a faint tone. "Did that monster got away?"

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said and hugged her tightly. "You missed everything! The princesses came here and did a spell to stop it and Twilight just reduced it to a cloud of smoke silly! You should have seen it!" She said as she tightened the hug.

"Ow…Ow…Ow….Pinkie Pie….watch the hug!" Rainbow Dash said while trying to push her away.

"Well Heaven's da betsy….et's good that the Princesses came here just in time." Applejack said. "We could have been became Pony Pancakes."

"Ahh….well I don't know why that beast is attacking us and all of Ponyville." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah…I was wondering about that either. I knew the princesses had something to do with this. Isn't it right?" Twilight asked, looking at both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia looked very insecure on the situation and looked back at Twilight and her Friends. "Alright Twilight, we'll explain everything we know."

After the battle going on in the town, the ponies and both the Princesses were inside Twilight's Library Tree to know more about the Stratadon they faced. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna explained to all of them about the situation that would endanger their world. The two princesses also explained to them about the event that happened 2000 years ago and the world of Symponia as well as the evil being who tried to destroy both worlds. They both also explained to them about Tambelon, the Symphony Treasures and the truth about Nightmare Moon and Discord. Twilight and her friends were now both confused on their tale, especially if they have the courage to believe in them as they were involved in a crisis that could involve the destruction of their beloved world.

"DESTRUCTION OF EQUESTRIA IN EIGHT DAYS?" Everypony said in both surprise and in horrified shock.

Twilight and her friends were now confused on their tale, especially if they have the courage to believe in them as they were involved in a crisis that could involve the destruction of their beloved world. The six ponies were now became both serious on this issues as Rarity looked at Luna in confusion.

"So your highnesses let me get this straight. You were saying that there's another world other than Equestria? As in ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Rarity asked, confused.

"And it's like ours?" Pinkie asked as well.

"Gosh….'Ah sure don't know what 'ah would think of this dang situation here. But 'Ah could guess this is somehow serious." Applejack replied, in a serious tone.

"Listening to this entirely make my head spin like crazy. I mean it. I just can't that happened two thousand years before Luna became Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash replied lost in all the explanation.

"I'm sorry everyone, if I knew better I wouldn't pick the wrong choice and became Nightmare Moon thanks to him." Princess Luna is saddened as she said that.

"So let me explain this Princess: Once 2000 years ago, Equestria and….uh….Symponia was both peaceful during your birth and Luna's and now he wanted to destroy all of us? In Eight Days?" Twilight explained.

"Yes. And My Faithful Student, Luna is born 5 years later that time." Princess Celestia cleared.

"Oh." Twilight said. "And then…after Luna's birth, strange evil demons appearing in Symponia and Equestria, right?"

The princesses nodded.

"And that time your parents sacrificed their lives to save both our worlds using the Elements of Harmony and...this Symphony…thingys…" Pinkie Pie said.

"They're called Symphony Treasures Pinkie Pie." Princess Luna said.

"Oh…..I was thinking about something about phoneys….ehehehehe…..silly me." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Well this isn't a laughing matter Pinkie. And I can see you two missed your parents after they died..." Fluttershy said.

"I'm very sorry about that you're Highnesses. They all sacrificed their lives to save all of us back then…and then you two felt lonely about their loss." Twilight said feeling concerned.

"Were very sorry too that we need to tell you this but as we speak, Grogar's resurrection is getting near and we need the power of both the Elements of Harmony and the Symphony Treasures to fully destroy him once and for all." Princess Celestia replied.

"But what are the Symphony Treasures?" Twilight asked. "We actually never heard of them before until you two mentioned it."

"Well if you insist…" Princess Celestia took a deep breath and then became serious. "The Symphony Treasures are magical items symbolizing the world of Symponia. There are seven of these treasures and each of them special powers that can be used by the Symponian Royal Family, in which either it can bring good…..or evil. Along with the Elements of Harmony, the magic from the Symphony Treasures defeated Grogar and sealed him in the shadow realm forever."

"Each of the Symphony Treasures represents a special virtue everypony possess: Friendship, Happiness, Love, Courage, Sympathy, Hope and Knowledge; similar to the symbols of the Elements of Harmony." Princess Luna continued to explain.

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic… So that means the symbols of the Symphony Treasures were the same?" Twilight said.

"That is correct Twilight Sparkle. The Symphony Treasures functions the same as the Elements of Harmony, also having their own respective spirit to inherit to a respective pony with a pure heart so their full powers can be achieved. This is the same as the Elements of Harmony, as for once used to Seal my sister to the moon even though it wasn't meant for me."

"Although the powers of the Elements of Harmony and the Symphony Treasures were used to destroy Grogar and seal him away from his shadow prison, it did cost the life of our parents. I remember myself crying so hard on their loss back then….and Luna cried so hard…it made the stars cry back too."

"That was 2000 years ago. Now…..I see that the Elements chose the destined wielders after Nightmare Moon brought in Eternal Night last year. Seeing that it's the key for both Symponia and Equestria's salvation, I can see that we can finally take action." Princess Celestia said.

"Wow….this is totally serious your highness." Fluttershy said.

"Yes indeed child. As the current wielders of the Elements of Harmony, we the Princesses of Equestria, will give you all a royal mission to save both our worlds from destruction." Princess Celestia said, standing up.

Princess Luna stood up as well and looked at the Mane 6. "All six of you must go to Symponia not just to collect the Symphony Treasures, but to find seven destined hearts for them to wield it." Princess Luna said.

"And also, all of you must be friends with the seven destined ponies. This will be the key to awaken their spirits and the powers of the Symphony Treasures so we can defeat Grogar this time." Princess Celestia replied in a serious tone.

"Oooohh…this sounds like a good adventure!" Pinkie gleefully said.

"Well….just hope it won't ruin my mane this time…..I think." Rarity replied.

"Oh Rarity…..I would be excited too to meet some nice creatures there as well." Fluttershy said.

"Don'cha worry your highnesses, we will find these Symphony trinkets and save our world in Lickity-Split." Applejack determinedly said. "We did defeated Discord and even, that Changeling Queen during Princess Cadance's wedding."

"YEAH! That Grogar fella would be so tough at all! We can beat him before you could say it's Summer Sun Time!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"As we, the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, we will never let you down your highnesses." Twilight said.

"Very well…now Twilight and Friends, we'll begin to open the portal to Symponia. Now Everypony, into the center of the room and we'll open the path for you." Princess Celestia said.

The six ponies replied with a nod as they all positioned themselves into the center of the whole room, not knowing what would Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were doing. The Two princesses went to each side, each facing each other and looking at Twilight and her friends as their horns started to glow. Both princesses raised their heads, with their horns glowing as powerful Alicorn Magic filled the entire room for Twilight and everyone to see. A Rune Circle is formed at the floor of the Town hall and it surrounds Twilight and her friends as it was creating some sort of platform. Another rune circle appeared as well above the ponies as it started to shine through the entire room. The two sisters started to chant.

"Oh Star Catcher, the Regent of the Stars and Ruler of Symponia, I, The Regent of the Sun, Princess Celestia…." Princess Celestia chanted.

"And I, The Regent of the Moon, Princess Luna….." Princess Luna Chanted.

"Hereby Plea….." Both princesses chant in unison. "….To please guide these six destined hearts to the World of Symphony. And let Harmony and Symphony cross paths again…..in a prophecy to save everyone from the same evil that plagued both worlds."

"Aperite!" Princess Celestia shouted.

"Portas!" Princess Luna Shouted.

"LUMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both screamed in unision.

The rune circle above Twilight Sparkle and her friends increased its size and then shined brighter as it became a portal. Twlight and her friends found out they were being pulled into the portal by some strange magical force as the princesses looked at them ascending into the air and into the portal. Twilight Sparkle can't help it but look at them on the ground while the others finally got pulled into the portal one by one.

"I'll be ok Twilight! The portal will take you to Symponia! We don't know its exact coordinates but all of you will be fine!" Princess Celestia shouted in concern to them.

"We will your highness! We promise!" Twilight said as she is the last one to get pulled inside the portal.

After then, the portal started to close up and exploded into a burst of light as the Princesses shielded themselves from the shockwave. After then, they both look at the spot where the portal once was and prayed that Twilight and her friends would succeed.

"Good luck, My Little Ponies, the fate of Equestria and Symponia….is in your hooves." Princess Celestia thought to herself.

Somewhere around the World of Symponia, well…at least in a small pink town decorated with colorful decorations and buildings, two ponies along with a floating star were going to a memorial park to bring flowers and some certain things on their back; also to pay respect to someone. But these ponies were not like the ones from Equestria. The ponies in Symponia were somewhat have small bodies, big hooves and heads. Also their manes and tails were somehow stylized in different ways as possible. As they finally arrived at the certain tombstone saying "Here lies the Brave Friends of Sweetie Belle, Who sacrificed their lives on protecting Ponyville", the other pony became saddened.

The appearances of the ponies going to the memorial park are shown. The first one is a white unicorn pony with a purple mane and a pink streak, almost styled in twintails and her purple tail is tied back. She also had a pink sparkly heart for her cutie mark and wears a heart-shapped hair clip on her right twintail. The other is a bit older one, an earth pony with a Pearly Yellow body and a dualtoned mane and tail composing of colors pale pink and purple. She also has a Heart Key and a Ribbon cutie mark meaning she had high authority somehow. The two kept pay their respects on the tombstone while laying down the flowers and some stuff as memorial offerings while the star-like creature looked on.

"What is the matter sweetie? You know I just want to make sure you pay some respect to your friends." The older pony said. "And cheer up, tomorrow is the Friendship Festival. You were always sad after 5 years." She continued, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm ok Mayor Flitter Flutter. And I never said you can come." The while unicorn replied.

"Nonsense dearie, I know in your heart that you were sad after that Stratadon took away your friends for no good reason. It was targeting you somehow." Flitter Flutter said.

"You don't need to say that Mayor." She said.

"Oh c'mon Sweetie Belle, the last time we saw you smile is when your wish is granted in the Winter Wishes Festival 5 years ago. And now…." The star spoke.

"It's not like that Twinkle Wish. It's very sad that they all died protecting me. I should be the one who'd died…..not them." Sweetie Belle said in a sad tone.

"But you shouldn't just mope yourself over nothing Sweetie." Twinkle Wish said.

Sweetie Belle remained silent on what Twinkle Wish said. However, not knowing to them, a portal started to open up from the sky above the two ponies. As it grew brighter, Sweetie Belle started to notice something strange and looked at the sky, also felt something strange also as her horn started to shine.

"Uh…..guys… What is that thing above us?" Twinkle Wish asked.

"Oh dear …it kinda looks bright." Flitter Flutter said while covering her eyes from the brightness.

"This is like…what happened 20 years ago…." Sweetie Belle said, being serious.

As the all looked at the strange light above them, it somewhat also reminds them of their first encounter with Sweetie Belle several years ago while they were toddlers. Up until now, it was still a mystery on where Sweetie Belle originated and how did she got teleported to Ponyville, even her foster parents who were both unicorns were somehow puzzled on the young unicorn's origins. As explained by her friends while they were still alive, she somehow appeared after a short drizzle when two rainbows overlap each other and a strange light was formed, making her appear in front of the others by surprise. Her mother was surprised about this also.

Now it was several years after Sweetie Belle arrived to Ponyville and also the same day they saw that light as they saw the same light today. Suddenly, she heard some sort of screaming as the light started to burst out and then, Twilight and her Friends came out of the strange light and started falling down to the sky. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both flying fast, trying to save them.

"Aaahhhh! 'Ah never expected this to happen Sugarcube!" Applejack shouted as she looked at Twilight.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow Dash caught Twilight on time.

"Thanks!" Twilight said, but then saw Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity falling down as she has to act fast. "Oh great….."

"Sugarcube! Y'all gotta save us here or else we'll be pony pancakes!" Applejack said in a loud, concerned tone.

"Mmm…..especially when pancakes are served with maple syrup." Pinkie said. "Oh yeah…..we ARE gonna be pancakes if we hit the ground!"

"Honestly Pinkie Pie, do you have to say THAT?" Rarity said in a panic. "You know I'm too young to die in this age and I got a LOT of things to do back home when this is over. Just because were here in a strange world doesn't I have to abandon my own possession to create!"

"Well SHUT UP RARITY! Does that even matter to you? Ah'm got a lot of things to do also back at our world!" Applejack said arguing.

"Really, don't you even know how much gowns I need to create back then? Then you don't! At least I'm being sure on what I sew!" Rarity argued back.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle broke the argument between the two ponies while she looked at them. "Girls! We don't have time for this!" Twilight said, breaking up their argument.

"Well at least we should do something about you three! Or else." Rainbow said.

"And I don't want to imagine what a Pony Pancake looks like….do something Twilight." Fluttershy said, worried. "You're too heavy."

"Ok girls! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, hold me tight! I'll cast a bubble spell to soften their landings." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Both pegasi agreed as they hold Twilight through the waist tightly while trying to swoop into the rest of the group falling down. Applejack and Rarity looked down as they saw the ground is getting larger and larger within seconds as they hugged each other and screamed in fear. Pinkie Pie herself covered her ears with her hooves and looked at Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy swooping down to save them. The trio finally reached the others and looked at them in fear of dying.

"Sugarcube…..HURRY!" Applejack shouted.

Twilight nodded. As she concentrated her magic, Twilight created a giant bubble encasing the four ponies falling down as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took Twilight to where her friends were encased in and helped it change direction. As the giant bubble hits the ground, it started to bounce along with the four ponies encased inside. As Sweetie Belle, Flitter Flutter and Twinkle wish saw the bubble going into their direction; it was too late as Flitter Flutter could say "Uh oh".

CRASH!

The bubble crashes into them, popping as well with a small cloud of dust filled the place where the five ponies and Twinkle Wish were until it settles and fades away. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Flitter Flutter and Twinkle Wish were all dizzy on the sudden crash as Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went to them to see if they're ok.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Rainbow Dash said while she and Fluttershy put Twilight in safe grounds.

"Umm….are they ok?" Fluttershy asked, looking at them.

"Uh huh. They all live…..kinda." Twilight replied. "Oooohh…Maybe the Princess needs to warn us where we going to land next time…." Twilight said as she looked at everyone on that pile.

As the three ponies looked at everyone, Applejack starts to stirs and then looked. "Everypony ok?" Applejack said as she got off and looked at everyone.

"Yeah…all fine and dandy…but woozy too." Pinkie Pie replied as she and the others got off.

"What now darling….WHOOOOAAAHHHH!" Rarity said in a shock as she turned around and saw the two ponies and Twinkle Wish that they crashed through, each of them were also dizzy and also recovering.

"Ow…" Sweetie Belle said as she and the other stood up and then looked at Twilight and her group.

"Whoa." Twinkle Wish said in a surprised tone

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both jawdropped as they saw the three ponies that they crashed through recovering. They somewhat never expected strange looking ponies before them. "UGH .HAY?"

"I knew the Princess said Symponia is also filled with Ponies like us. But….." Fluttershy said as she is lost in words.

"Oh dear…..what on Symponia is going on here?" Sweetie belle asked in a confused tone. "And who are you ponies?"

"Whoa nelly…..seems we are in Symponia." Applejack said as she looked at both ponies in front at them.

"Yeah…." Twilight said as she stared at Sweetie Belle, not knowing what would happen next or what kind of trouble would them all going to be in this time as she and her friends were now in Symponia. As both unicorns looked at each other in confusion, both of them became aware of the situation they're all in.

Continue to Chapter 2


	3. Rainy Days and Sadness

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Rainy Days and Sadness**_

Twilight and her friends got seriously confused and also discorded on the two ponies looking at them after they finally arrived at Symponia. While Sweetie Belle looked at Twilight and her friends, she is seriously confused on how they look. She also somehow wondered how the strange portal from another world appeared out of nowhere and they came crashing down seeing that Magic is very rare in Symponia. Twilight on the other hand is worried on how these ponies they were seeing. They seriously don't look like Equestrian Ponies, and somehow their appearance was somehow now what they expected: having small bodies, big hooves, big heads and eyes. She also wondered about Twinkle Wish along with them seeing it can't be explained on its origins. As Twilight got seriously confused, Sweetie Belle looked at Twilight Sparkle and wondered.

"Wait…..who are you?" Both Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle said in unison, seeing the chaos of their friends looking and comparing at each other.

"I was about to ask that question stranger." Sweetie Belle said looking at her closely with a confused look.

"Ahhh!" Twilight shrieked a bit as Sweetie Belle neared in. "Well I'm fine. Sorry that we crashed through your private time there."

"It's ok; I wasn't really expecting ponies that came down from the sky though." Sweetie Belle replied with a mixture of confusion and cold expression.

"Well then, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name there uh…..little one?" Twilight asked the Unicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle huh?" Sweetie Belle said looking at her.

"Gosh….'Ah don't know 'bout you folks but that's what we think about y'all mares too." Applejack said looking at Flitter Flutter.

"Hmm…..it seems that they came from another world." Twinkle Wish said looking at them.

"Well for once, they don't look like us ponies. All of those big heads must be hard to balance Darlings." Rarity replied. "And you little star, how did you know that were not here?"

"It's a guess. And also being a Wishing Star, I know everything." Twinkle Wish replied.

"But they're not that bad Rarity. We are in Symponia…..I think, like the little star." Fluttershy replied.

"Okay Okay! This is seriously getting a bit too dizzy seeing a Pegasus pony that looks like Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle said as she confusingly looked at Rainbow.

"Eh….what?" Rainbow Dash said in a sarcastic tone. "Well seeing from your looks, you don't look like Rarity's sister at all."

"What?" Sweetie Belle replied. "Why would I be a sister of someone I don't even know miss!"

"Ooohhh.." Pinkie Pie said in confusion. "I'm oogly-googly confused."

"Well….Rainbow's right about this Pinkie. And I think doesn't really look like the Sweetie Belle we knew." Twilight said as she felt her stomach rumbling. Her friends also heard their tummies rumbling as well as they were hungry. "Eh….sorry."

"It's ok Stranger, were actually finished visiting someone's grave and were about to go home for lunch." Flitter Flutter said smiling.

"Thank you darling." Rarity replied. "Well just hope someone knew how to cook."

Everypony agreed to follow the three back to their home as they all left the memorial park and went into town. Twilight and her friends were strangely amazed on how the whole town is created; it did remind them of Manehattan back in Equestria except for the pink buildings. Each building were decorated in fancy ribbons and decorations, as in they were preparing for a festival. Twilight herself studied "Alternate Universes 101" during her stay in Ponyville to understand more about other worlds besides Equestria, now seeing that she knew more about it. As they went through town following Flitter Flutter, Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Wish, Twilight started to wonder.

"So then…uh….." Twilight tried to ask Flitter Flutter as they walked.

"Name's Flitter Flutter, just to remind you our names." Flitter Flutter said giggling.

"Uh…yeah Miss Flitter Flutter…is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well yes dearie, I see that the six of you were not here in Symponia….are you? Seeing that Twinkle Wish here knew more about somepony from other worlds than we do, I do suppose you need an explanation." Flitter Flutter said.

"Well duh." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah….like that. We were actually wondering about that unicorn pony that actually looked like Sweetie Belle." Twilight said as Sweetie Belle didn't paid attention to what she said. "And from the looks of this town, it does look like Ponyville with a mix of Manehattan to me." She continued.

"Actually 'Ah was wondering about it too, that is if this is also Ponyville. That would be creepy." Applejack replied looking around the pink buildings.

"This IS Ponyville, outsiders. And why are you saying it wasn't?" Sweetie Belle said.

"WHAT?" The Mane Six said in surprise and shock after hearing what Sweetie Belle had said to them.

"Well this is a lot more confusing than we imagined to be." Fluttershy said.

"Wonder this town's been discorded? I could go for some Chocolate Milk Rain now." Pinkie Pie said.

"Discorded? Oh no. Ponyville is always pink ever since it was built a long time ago." Twinkle Wish said "Also those decorations there were also for this year's Friendship Festival."

"Amazing darling." Rarity said, surprised. "They also have a Friendship Festival."

"Well yeah, just don't get your mane in a tangle on these things Grandma." Sweetie Belle said not caring about what Rarity said.

"Seriously this Sweetie Belle here is .rude." Rarity grumbled.

"There goes Sweetie Belle. Oh well….maybe later on you'll explain to us who you ponies are." Flitter Flutter said and sighed at what Sweetie Belle said.

Everypony walked on as they keep on following Sweetie Belle, Flitter Flutter and Twinkle Wish as Twilight herself kept on wondering about the whole "saving both worlds" that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gave to them. She wondered also about this world's Sweetie Belle seeing that she isn't the same Sweetie Belle she and her friends knew back at Equestria. If she remembered back in Equestria, Sweetie Belle originally a unicorn filly and has curly mane and tail with a shade of pale purple and pink. She also knew that she is also Rarity's younger sister. But…..

This Sweetie Belle they knew is a complete opposite. She is a Unicorn Pony….but is not a filly. Her mane and tail is curly but not like the one in Equestria and also shaded in a bright purple and pink. What is more confusing to her is that she had a cutie mark. Originally on what Twilight learned in Magic Kindergarden, Cutie marks won't appear on a pony's flank until their true talents blossomed. And even stranger, she possesses rare unicorn magic, as in it's on the same level as the Royal Pony Sisters.

These thoughts finally lost her until they all arrived at a mansion in the far northside of Symponia's Ponyville. It was very pink and very grand with a big garden in front, only being protected with a big fence. As Flitter Flutter went to the entrance, she then pushed the button on the gate and looked at the camera.

"Guard, it's me, Mayor Flitter Flutter." Flitter Flutter said to the camera above them, which makes the ponies confused. "Me, Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Wish were back from the memorial park. Tell the maids that we have guests, so better prepare a guest room for them as well as lunch."

The gates then started to open up in front of them as it reveals more of the mansion before them. It wasn't as big as the School for the Gifted Unicorns in Equestria, but was impressively made and maintained throughout the years. As they all walked in, they all saw how beautiful the front gardens is and they can imagine the back would be as pretty as the front. Fluttershy is amazed on the flora while Applejack is puzzled on how Flitter Flutter had all of these.

"Golly….'Ah don't know how you got all of these but you were lucky to live in a mansion this big." Applejack said.

"Not to mention rich! I heard Sapphire Shore's house is much bigger than this." Rarity wondered. "At least we know now that Flitter Flutter is the Mayor."

"Uh huh, that explains about the whole mansion." Rainbow Dash said as the other moved on.

Later on, the mane six were now inside the main living room of the mansion relaxing and looking at the fancy-decorated walls and furniture that was displayed. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttetshy and Pinkie Pie were lying down on the pillows on the ground while Twilight is lying down on the big, red round carpet looking around the place and Rarity lounges on the couch. Seeing this, Flitter Flutter and Sweetie Belle were confused. Both of them were sitting down on the couch opposite to the mane six.

"So then…..you ponies knew each other right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes darlings, ever since we first met Twilight a year ago." Rarity replied leaning on the couch. "Well she is quite a grump back then…."

"You mean that purple unicorn that looked a bit like Toola-Roola?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

"Me? Well Sweetie, I actually don't know about that." Twilight said.

"I could say this is a bit too confusing and a bit hard to explain about you ponies." Flitter Flutter said looking at Twilight and the others.

"You can say that again…." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok…..I guess we really need to introduce ourselves then..." Twilight said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah'm Applejack! Nice meeting y'all." Applejack greeted.

"Rainbow Dash's my name and speed is my game! Nice to meet all of you!" Rainbow Dash said, boasting also about herself.

"Umm…..I'm…uh….Fluttershy." Fluttershy greeted in a soft but insecure voice.

"I'm Rarity." Rarity said and bowed her head.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And I love to plan a loooot of parties and pull a lot of pranks!" Pinkie giggled, while introducing herself.

"They get the picture darling." Rarity said glaring at Pinkie which makes Pinkie stopped giggling.

Both Sweetie Belle and Flitter Flutter were both surprised on how they introduced themselves. Even both were too confused to see that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash share the same names as someone they knew. Both of them looked at them in confusion.

"Ok….so this blue Pegasus there is…..Rainbow Dash? And this is Rainbow Dash and…I'm CONFUSED!" Sweetie Belle said in a confused tone.

"Talking about alternate world personas, this somehow blew my mind." Flitter Flutter said.

"And having the same names as our Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash makes it a lot confusing…" Sweetie Belle said in deceptive tone.

"Well that's our names there kid. So…." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait just a second! There's also a pony whose name is Rainbow Dash. She is one of my closest friends." Sweetie Belle said until her tone changed. "Until 5 years ago…"

"Huh…" Rainbow said in confusion. "So what happened to my 'other' self then?"

"And mine." Pinkie Pie asked.

Sweetie Belle remained silent as she looked at the ground, not wanting to know about what happened back then. Flitter Flutter looked at them in concern.

"Well you can say she had a hard time coping with the past." Flitter Flutter said, sighing also.

"Ooohh..I'm sorry." Pinkie Pie apologized.

"So then what did happened 5 years ago? Did she and her friends broke up and leave town?" Fluttershy asked.

"YEAH! C'mon Sweetie! You have something that you can explain to us." Rainbow Dash agrees with what Fluttershy said.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight loses her patience at Rainbow Dash's behavior while the others looked. She then regained her composure and clears her throat. "AHEM! I'm sorry about that everypony. Whatever happened to Sweetie Belle's friends 5 years ago, I would bet it was already unavoidable."

"Strange…..'Ah was wondering that there's another version of us here in this world" Applejack said.

"And I won't believe if there would be another Cheerilee and Scootaloo existing in this world beside ours darlings." Rarity replied confusingly.

"Alright everypony! I think it is better if we explain to them why we were here shall we?" Twilight said to everypony. "Ok…all 6 of us came from our world, Equestria and we were sent to this world by both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to do an important mission: Finding the Symphony Treasures so we can save both our worlds."

"Symphony Treasures? But that was just a mare's tale. They don't seriously exist in modern times." Sweetie Belle said, objecting a bit on what Twilight said.

"Well kiddo, how you explain us arriving here then?" Rainbow Dash asked the white unicorn.

"There are a lot of reasons why you guys are here, especially when you were teleported here using a magical portal that only Alicorns can create." Sweetie Belle. "But that doesn't explain that. I know the Symphony Treasures were only a mere pony tale. They seriously don't exist at all."

"Actually, they do." Flitter Flutter said in a stern tone.

"THEY WHAT?" Sweetie Belle said in confusion

"If I'm correct from what I'm researching, the tale of Tambelon could be based on real life experiences. And it should be connected to what happened 2000 years ago." Flitter Flutter explained.

"That's what the Princess said back on our world. Something that involves an Alicorn named Star Catcher or something." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's PRINCESS STAR CATCHER." Flitter Flutter said sternly at Rainbow Dash.

"We know." Everpony said and agreed.

Flitter Flutter sighed as she regained composure. She then noticed one of the maids finally brining their lunch: some delicious lettuce sandwiches and a pitcher of ice tea. The maid ponies were now serving the food to them and the guests with their unicorn magic, even pouring some of the tea on their glasses they set up. After the preparartion, the maids took their leave.

"It's a good thing they were serving lettuce today." Rarity said, using her unicorn magic to levitate her sandwich as she took a little bite on it.

"Yeah." Applejack said. "But then Mayor Flitter Flutter, is there any more explanation about the Symphony Treasures?"

"Well yes dearie." Flitter Flutter said as she took a little sip on her tea. "Ok. Like I said, the Symphony Treasures were connected to what happened at the Battle of Tambelon 2000 years ago. Legend has it that three alicorns fought against Grogar and his evil army to save our world and the world of Equestria, but then perished after they used the Elements of Harmony and the Symphony Treasures to imprison Grogar back to the Shadow World."

"But that wasn't the end of the story, as I remember from my parents, 1000 years later, Star Catcher is now ruling Symponia that time and on what I remember, my ancestors were one of her royal advisers. I kinda read a journal written about my ancestor, it was old but according to it, the Symphony Treasures teleported Star Catcher's foal into a future time before they were scattered into several areas in Symponia."

"Also…..the princess felt heartbroken on the separation from her one and only child. Seeing this is going to put the whole world in disarray, she and her two loyal servants decided to enter cold sleep and Unicornia fell into a big decline. My Father said this when I'm studying in high school." Flitter Flutter trailed off.

"That's deep." Pinkie Pie said as she is munching on her own sandwich.

"Yeah…..too deep." Fluttershy replied while sipping on her tea.

Sweetie Belle suddenly stood up in full anger. She somehow can't take anything what she heard, never knew that there's something wrong about Flitter Flutter's story and its connection to her. "I still don't get it what it has to do with me Mayor! And I know that I appeared out of nowhere! My friends saw that when we were young!"

"Maybe….I but I got a theory on that Sweetie. Calm down." Flitter Flutter said.

"CALM? Well I still don't get all of this!" Sweetie Belle argued.

"Sweetie Belle, you need to calm down for once! As the Mayor and you legal guardian, you must be respectful to me and your guests. Understood?" Flitter Flutter said in a serious, stern tone.

"Yes…mayor." Sweetie Belle calmed down and sat down as she is now all ears.

"Well you know what they said: Being angry at a situation like this won't get you anywhere." Pinkie Pie said and giggled at her.

"So ok…what's with the deal with Sweetie Belle Darling?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle remained silent after that question was asked wondering if this is true or not. Seeing also that it may serve a clue to her past but doesn't want to really admit it. "I was wondering about that either. But I got a lot of guesses on her past, thought they were just guesses." Flitter Flutter said as she looked at Sweetie Belle. She herself never touched nor eaten her lunch during the whole conversation.

"If I'm correct, Sweetie Belle's sudden appearance 20 years ago, the attacks in Ponyville 5 years ago and the incident that happened 1000 years in the past may have been connected in some way that I myself can't explain." Flitter Flutter said.

"Connected by what?" Twilight asked wondering on what the Mayor said.

"Well it's like this Twilight; what your princess said regarding the Symphony Treasures. And also something related to the Symponian Royal Family. The treasures themselves have that power to send someone to the future." Flitter Flutter said.

"But 'ah think it was a bit too much for the Symphony Treasures to send a filly 1000 years into the future. And how seriously sad it was." Applejack said.

"Being separated to your one and only child is really a sad sight. It's like how Granny Pie died and I had to stay in Ponyville and leave my former home." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie….I…." Sweetie Belle said with a sad tone.

Sweetie Belle can't believe she was hearing this, she her didn't knew her origins back then as her friends explained to her that she appeared from a portal. However, she didn't know she would hear much sadder about her origins. She then kept on listening.

"Sweetie Belle's connection to the light that you saw back then and the power of the Symphony Treasures to send someone to the future is somehow making a lot more sense. If I'm correct…" Twilight said as she came out with a theory. "…The Symphony Treasures used their magic to protect Star Catcher's foal…."

"So if this is all true, then the lights that her friends saw back then when they were fillies were….." Twilight remembered something.

"….A strong magic spell done by the Symphony Treasures to protect her from Grogar."

Everypony were confused who actually said those and Sweetie Belle herself recognized that voice as they all turn around and saw a yellow unicorn with an orange and pink mane and tail and a Rising sun symbol over stylized water cutie mark. She looked a lot intrigued about what's been going on with Twilight and both Flitter Flutter and Sweetie Belle.

"Oh? Well then….are you here to listen with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ms. Brights Brightly, I thought you were telling the maids to fix the guest rooms. What are you doing here?" Flitter Flutter asked.

"I'm very sorry Mayor. I'm here to give them a bit more clues on what you filles were talking about. Especially little Sweetie Belle." Brights Brightly said while eying on Sweetie Belle.

"Brights Brightly, I told you I'm not little anymore. I CAN take care of myself." Sweetie Belle said in a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Oh. I'm just trying to make sure you were safe." Brights Brightly said to the white unicorn.

Twilight confusingly looked at the mayor and then scratched her head with her hoof. "Wait Mayor, who is this pony?" Twilight asked, in which Flitter Flutter replied with a sigh.

"That's Brights Brightly, the head butler of the whole mansion. She is serving the whole place ever since I was elected mayor." Flitter Flutter said. "Although she is strangely knowledgeable on Ancient Symponia for some reason."

"Makes sense on her way of talking." Rarity said, finishing her sandwich.

"Well then visitors from another world, I can see that all of you were looking for the Symphony Treasures right?" Brights Brightly asked.

"Duh. Why on buck didn't we come here in the first place?" Rainbow Dash said to the unicorn.

"Be polite Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said as she looked at Rainbow with an un-amused look.

Sweetie Belle then stood up, somehow finished half of her sandwich and drank all of her ice tea. She then looked at Flitter Flutter. "Sorry Mayor, I can't finish everything. Will I be excused?" She said as she walked away somewhere, which made her worried on her current condition.

"Sweetie Belle…." Flitter Flutter said to herself.

"Well…..'Ah guess were going to have a serious doozy of a downfall tonight." Applejack said looking outside the mansion's windows as rain clouds filled the sky.

"Now what?" Rarity sarcastically said.

"You all can stay here for a while. I still want to tell you more about the connection of the Ancient History of Symponia." Flitter Flutter said. "It can be helpful on your quest."

"But how Sweetie Belle reacted to all of this, I'm worried that she may be connected to what's happening here." Twilight said, worried.

"I agree." Pinkie Pie said. "And I was expecting to ask her about her parents."

"Or how Sympona works in a nutshell unlike Equestria. Everything is so pink!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity sighed at both ponies. "Look darlings! Maybe we should do something about tonight?" She said as she then looked at Twilight and her friends. "Twilight Darling, I assume you have a clue about this."

"Well I'm still not sure on what Ms. Flitter Flutter said." Pinkie Pie said.

"Rarity's right. I think it'll be a coincidence if Sweetie Belle has anything to do with all of this." Twilight said, worried on the unicorn.

Everypony sighed. "Oh well…I guess we'll discuss about this later. We need to look around this mansion." Rainbow said as she started to float using her wings.

"That's a good idea! Brights Brightly, will you give them a good tour?" Flitter Flutter asked.

"I'll be my pleasure Mayor." Brights Brightly said as she then looked at Twilight and her Friends. "The six of you, follow me. I'll tour you to the whole place."

Everypony agreed as the Mane 6 then followed Brights Brightly as she's giving them a tour on the mansion. However, Twilight herself can't help but feel worried about her feelings; being sad on hearing about that discussion. The clouds began to darken and strong winds blew as Symponia prepares for a sad downpour. Brights Brightly herself had a strange thought about the mane 6 and their curiosity for the Symphony Treasures.

Sweetie Belle in the meanwhile, is upstairs on her room, seriously in deep thought in this. The time she and her friends met her the first time, they never knew the exact origins of her and her homeplace. But now…everything is as clear as crystal as she may knew her real origins and where she really came from.

She looked outside on how sudden the weather changes while thinking on what the Mayor Flitter Flutter said. But what exactly she meant that the princess's disappearance 1000 years ago and her connection were related? Is Sweetie Belle really the lost princess from the past who got transported to the future due to the power of the Symphony Treasures? She is very confused on this as she looked at the photo of her and her friends and picked it up, remembering the good times she had with them but felt a bit sad too on their death five years ago. It's something she still can't accept nor bear and even both Twinkle Wish and Flitter Flutter felt sorry for her loss. Sweetie Belle then put down the photo and then looked at the celling.

"If the Mayor didn't just open her mouth about this, she is seriously buckin' barging into my life!" Sweetie Belle said in a stern and serious tone while lying down on her bed. "But….if that is true, and then what am I?"

She then looked at the box on where Twinkle Wish is sleeping, hearing a lot of snoring coming out of it as she then decided to ask her something. "Twinkle Wish….."

Twinkle Wish yawned and opened her box, seeing Sweetie Belle lying down in bed thinking everything they were talking: The Symphony Treasures, the War of Tambelon and her connection to both of them. She knew that she wasn't born in the present but she can't put to thought on why she lost her friends 5 years ago. Twinkle Wish looked worried on the unicorn.

She yawned and looked at Sweetie Belle, somehow feeling sad. "S….Sweetie Belle….. I know you want to talk but can you give 5 more minutes of Cutie Sleep?" Twinkle Wish said as she is about to close the box.

"Oh come on Twinkle Wish. I know you and Brights Brightly were hiding something to me." Sweetie Belle said.

"Listen Sweetie, we knew that origins are somehow questionable…but…if it's true that you are involved, then I think it may put Ponyville in grave danger." Twinkle Wish said.

"Well that doesn't mean you all can confine me in this mansion for the last 5 years!" Sweetie Belle angrily said.

Twinkle Wish looked on how sad Sweetie Belle is. "Look Sweetie, were doing this just to protect your from those strange attacks. And I understand about your friends too, they all died protecting you from that Stratadon." Twinkle Wish tried to explain until she suddenly felt a sudden burst of magic coming from Sweetie's body.

"I KNOW THAT!" Sweetie Belle cried as more magical surge comes out from her. "THEY ALL DIED PROTECTING ME! But it's unfair they have to sacrifice themselves instead of thinking of another way! They don't have to die because of me, they still deserve to live!" Sweetie harshly said, crying

"Sweetie Belle…" Twinkle Wish said faintly, trying to sympathize with her. "But were…."

"LOOK, I KNOW THAT!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Twinkle Wish looked at her in concern, also feeling her unicorn magic that is surging out of her a lot of things to float around in her room.

"Sweetie Belle! Control yourself; your unicorn magic is getting out of hand with your anger." Twinkle Wish said. "That magic of yours is also the reason why those Stratadons were targeting you."

"Twinkle Wish, you just can't tell me what to do you know!" Sweetie Belle said, calming down as the things floating started to go back to their original positions. "And I'm aware of that I had a powerful magic ability unlike the other Unicorns. Even Mayor Flitter Flutter told me not to use my Unicorn Magic." She continued sighing.

"I know what you meant." Twinkle Wish said sternly. "It's for your own good Sweetie."

"I…I understand Twinkle Wish." Sweetie Belle said sadly. "Say Twinkle Wish, how do you feel if you're a pony whose identity is very questionable, even since birth? I know the discussion with the Mayor and the guests were kinda incidental and they were referring to me on it."

"Well I am sure this is such a coincidence that you could be the missing princess of Symponia. However…." Twinkle Wish said.

"However what?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Oh nothing Sweetie Belle, nevermind what I said." Twinkle Wish said while yawning. "Now if you excuse me I need more cutie sleep." She said as she slid back into the box and closed it shut.

"Ahhh…..Why do I bother?" This is all that Sweetie Belle can say as she then looked outside again. Still puzzled if anything they said is true.

As night falls in Symponia, Twilight and her friends decided to stay at the guest room inside the mansion, which is used by some important guest ponies when they visit ponyville. The room was ok, it was medium size and usually can house in a big pony family. Also it has a lot of things decorated inside like the bed and several imported carpets rolled out.

Twilight and her friends looked around, impressed on the room decorations and everything else in between. Rarity never knew that the Mayor's house is similar to the hotel she stayed back in Equestria, in some way that the rooms were big and amazing. Rainbow Dash herself is in awe for once.

"Wow. Never knew guest rooms were this big." Rainbow Dash said.

"I could say this world's Mayor is pretty much like the Princess. She does have authority and a big place." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thank you Twilight, usually all the maids did a good housecleaning all the time in the mansion." Flutter Flutter said. "Well…I have to go back downstairs to do more preparations for the Festival tomorrow."

"Well 'kay there sugarcube, 'Ah guess a good cup of tea is good for this weather. Just hope it has apples." Applejack said.

"Okay there Applejack, I'll call the maids to bring you some tea. Why don't you fillies discuss something ok?" Flitter Flutter said as she left the mane six and went downstairs to call the maids to prepare some tea. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were happy on the Mayor's hospitality and kindness, even that Rainbow herself find her to be seriously special.

"Eh…I guess she's not that bad after all. And I just wonder about that Sweetie Belle, she is kinda different than the other one." Rainbow said.

"Seems you're right Dash, they are nice ponies even thought that they were odd in appearance." Twilight said, thinking about them.

"Can't believe some of the ponies the Mayor mention also had Rainbow and Pinkie Pie's names too, especially Cheerilee. It's sad they're dead." Rarity said. "I really wonder what would happen to us now; we still need to find these Symphony Treasures."

"Yeah, but I'm deeply confused." Pinkie Pie said, relaxing.

"Well Pinkie, if you exist in this world that means I do exist here, except being different." Fluttershy replied. "But come to think of it, the other you are somehow not living anymore."

"Uh huh sister. Same goes for Rainbow, Cheerilee and Scootaloo." Pinkie agreed.

Applejack however is being skeptic and looked at Twilight. "Ah….Twi, 'Ah think we need to do something 'bout Sweetie Belle here. We know she could be related to the whole Symphony Treasure thing. And I also feel that the butler here is hiding something from us about her." Applejack replied.

"Well…..IF the Sweetie Belle in this world does have a relation with the treasures and also, the missing princess…" Twilight said, looking at Applejack. "….then I could be coincidental that what happened here in Symponia 5 years ago about the death of her friends and her sudden appearance in this Ponyville 20 years ago is kinda bit farfetched."

"Twilight, I guess maybe she ISN'T the Princess. Like the Mayor said, Princess Star Catcher's foal was transported in this Ponyville 20 years ago; I cannot say that it may be downright confusing if she is the real princess." Rarity said.

"But I don't think Sweetie could be one. And besides, she is a unicorn pony not an Alicorn who can control chocolate candy clouds." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"What?" Rainbow said in confusion.

"Nevermind Dashie." Pinkie Pie said, whistling.

"But what about what that star. I bet her is also in cahoots with the butler." Rainbow Dash said pondering at this. "Besides, I can think of a lot of theories about it."

"Rainbow, I'm disappointed." Pinkie Pie said. "On the bright side you're aren't the smartest of the bunch."

"VEEEEERY funny." Rainbow said with a grumpy tone.

Everypony laughed until they heard the door open. They all saw Brights Brightly coming in while floating in a silver tray filled with teacups and a teapot. The maids just finished preparing the tea as she looked at Twilight and her friends. She then started to serve the cups and poured the hot tea into each cup. "Well I guess you ponies were discussing something interesting back there." Brights Brightly said as she filled up the last cup, before setting the teapot aside with her magic

"Well of course darling and I guess they're finished preparing the tea." Rarity said as she picked up her cup and took a sip. "Mmm….my uh…..this was quite exquisite." Rarity replied as she loved the taste.

"Thank you Miss Rarity. It was my special apple tea." Brights Brightly said. "And also, a special house delicacy here in the mansion. I hope all of you would like it." Brights Brightly continued and bowed.

"Eh….thanks" Rainbow Dash looked at her.

"You're very welcome miss Rainbow Dash. All for the Mayor's guests" Brights Brightly said, looking at Twilight. "Well this was my special recipe that I introduced in the mansion several years ago. Even the mayor likes it."

"Wow. So when you moved into this big place anyway? Are you unicorns were supposed to study magic?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Well…..in my own preference, Unicorns usually study magic since they were fillies. I always go through that too if you actually ask me there miss Rainbow Dash." Brights Brightly said.

"'Ah think that was nice Ms. Brightly. Of course 'ah see you also perfected your skills time after time is it?" Applejack said.

"Yes Miss Applejack." Brights Brightly said.

"So I guess we can't do anything tonight. Poor Sweetie Belle, that little filly must be broken up to tears on everything she heard." Fluttershy said as she took a sip on her tea.

"She will be fine. She's just a bit over worked up on what she heard during your conversation earlier on." Brights Brightly said.

"Well come to think of it, she also never appeared during dinnertime at all. That poor filly may have been hungry too." Twilight said.

"And also sad too." Fluttershy also said in concern.

"She's ok. The servants brought her dinner earlier so she will be ok. Now….please excuse me while I go to the Mayor." Brights Brightly said and left the guest room. The mane 6 were getting a bit suspicious on her calm behavior.

"She is quite nice. A bit TOO NICE." Applejack said.

"I'm getting a lot of guesses that she could be also involved on what happened to Sweetie Belle 5 years ago. But I seriously can't put my hoof into thought about it." Twilight said while pondering on that. The rest agreed as they were confused on what would happen next to them, especially if they can really save both their world in less than 8 days.

Back at the world of Equestria, almost everyone in Ponyville were asleep for the night and the moon is been properly raised to the sky thanks to Princess Luna's powers. Both Princess Celestia decided to stay at Twilight's Library to look after Spike while they were gone and also monitoring the whole town. Princess Luna however went back to Canterlot to monitor any strange activity back at the capital.

Princess Celestia is outside the porch of the library's second floor, looking at the sky while thinking about the impending doom that their world and Symponia were about to embrace. She's worried that Twilight and her friends may not make it. But seeming they now uphold the powers of the Elements, she had no choice.

"Oh Star Catcher….did I make the right choice? I fear that they won't even defeat Grogar even if they find the treasures. But…..is there another way to save both our worlds and break the blood-stained chains of our parents' legacy?" Princess Celestia thought to herself.

The Princess is been silent while watching over Ponyville, as both worlds had 7 more days before its destruction.

Continue to Chapter 3


	4. Ponyville

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Ponyville**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well now we finally reached the third chapter. And this time I am gonna give you a few G3 hints on the other characters involved other than the Mane 6. So I'm listing them down:_

_*Brights Brightly_

_*Twinkle Wish_

_*The Crescendo 7_

_**Amberlocks (Unicorn, Pink): The Stylish. Fashion Related_

_**Flitter Flutter (Earth Pony, Yellow): The Calm but Intelligent, Leadership Related_

_**Lavender Locket (Unicorn, Purple): The Youngest of the Group, Jewellery Related_

_**Minty (Earth Pony, Green): The Klutz, Food Related_

_**Pick-A-Lily (Pegasus, Orange): The Sweet but Kind, Flower Related_

_**Sweetie Belle (Unicorn, White): The Leader, Magic Related_

_**Waterfire (Pegasus, Blue): The Brash Tomboy. Elemental Related_

After a sad night in Flitter Flutter's mansion, Flitter Flutter decided to tell Twilight and the group about the Symponian Ponyville a bit more in detail and a lot earlier than usual. Twilight Sparkle herself then knew that she may have a lot of leads to the Symphony Treasures, seeing that there are more ponies in Symponia who knew the legend. It is decided by Twilight Sparkle that they should begin their search in this world's Ponyville.

And that's what happened later on, the Mane 6, Flitter Flutter, Sweetie Belle, Brights Brightly and Twinkle Wish arrived at Ponyville to see that the whole town is well decorated for the Friendship Festival. Brights Brightly checks all the decorations to see if they are ok while Sweetie Belle still had bad memories on what happened 5 years ago. She let out a sigh before looking back at Twilight and the group.

"So we have to search for somepony who in fact knew the legend of Tambelon? Well this could be easy peachy!" Rainbow Dash replied, seeing everypony putting on the remaining decorations.

"'Ah think it won't be easy as you think Rainbow. Besides after 2000 years had passed here, 'Ah knew that none of these ponies knew about it." Applejack said.

"Well I'm sure you Equestrians can actually figure it out. The townsponies here in my town are quite nice." Flitter Flutter said.

"That would be good! Besides, this Ponyville is juuuuust too pink." Pinkie Pie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well your name is 'Pinkie Pie'. And you said you hated Pink?" Sweetie Belle said eying on the Pink Pony.

"Great…" Pinkie pouted. "This worlds' Sweetie Belle is a lot more booooring!"

"But I guess I'll be fine as soon as we began our search right girls?" Twilight Sparkle said to the rest.

"Uh huh." Everypony nodded.

"Well it seems all of you agree." Flitter Flutter said as she became confident on the Mane 6. "Since you said to me that our ponyville can be similar to yours I can say I won't need to tell you the locations. But….there is a few ponies who know the legend of the Symphony Treasures, I'm not sure about this but I hope you got luck finding it."

"Ooohh…..does it mean the Sugarcube Corner is here too?" Pinkie asks.

"Yes Pinkie Pie….this 'Sugarcube Corner' you were talking about does exist here in our world except it's in a different name." Flitter Flutter said unamused with Pinkie.

"I think I'll go with Rainbow Dash and look around town. I like to see all the flora and fauna in this world." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe I'll tag along with Pinkie….just in case when she does something stupid." Rarity replied. "And let me guess Applejack: Sweet Apple Acres is it?"

"Exactly! Ah'm gonna check where the Sweet Apple Acres was built. Though 'ah will be surprised that it won't be in there." Applejack answered back at Rarity.

Brights Brightly looked at everyone as they all now focused on where they will go to get their clues. "Hnmmm…I would guess I won't need to tell you the sights then. But then Twilight Sparkle, where will you begin your search?" She said, looking at her.

"Actually I was about to go to where the Library is standing. And I think if I got lucky on finding things, then I'll notify my friends about it." Twilight replied.

"That's a good idea Twilight Sparkle. The Library has a record of the ancient history of Symponia and some archived news, so you can get your clues about the treasures in there." Twinkle Wish replied. However she then saw Sweetie Belle a bit saddened on how are things were going, especially to her. "Sweetie, c'mon cheer up for once. I don't want you to mope around when the Friendship Festivial is just around the horizon."

"Ahh…come on Twinkle Wish! I don't even want to get involved with this." Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm not telling you to get involved." Flitter Flutter said in concern. "Is that you are being TOO harsh to everypony recently. I think you need to get along with them for a while."

"What? THIS HARSH? Mayor!" Sweetie Belle resented.

"See? You were being harsh and cold. I think hanging out with Twilight and her Friends will help you open up. Just my two cents." Twinkle Wish said floating around Sweetie Belle's head.

"Fine Twinkle Wish, if that's what you want. Maybe I'll go with both Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Sweetie Belle said, sighing.

Twinkle Wish smiled at that and then looked at Twilight and her friends. "Well Twilight, I just hope Sweetie Belle won't give you trouble while searching. She is a growing up filly after all." She said looking at Sweetie Belle once, then looking back at them. "So I'm sure you'll find your clues about the treasures."

"Ooohh…thanks TW!" Pinkie Pie said giggling.

"Uh…..what?" Twinkle Wish confusingly said.

"Oh! I just actually shortened your name so it can be a lot cuter." Pinkie Pie explained. "Besides, that name of yours is not that catchy."

"That's because I'm a wishing star? I'm named like this since I was created years ago." Twinkle Wish said. "You better lay off that sugar there honey."

"Uh….girls! Don't we think we have BIGGER things to do here rather than argue all day?" Twilight Sparkle interrupted. "Besides, we should be looking for clues right now!"

"Oh." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well then…I guess me and Brights Brightly will leave you girls. We need to check on the festival decorations, sights and also the venues, just make sure you ponies don't cause some trouble ok?" Flitter Flutter said. "Brights Brightly, let's go."

"Yes Mayor." Brights Brightly replied to the Mayor as they both left Twilight's group to check on everything. Sweetie Belle herself sighed that they left.

"Thank Pony they left." She said sighing. "Now I need to endure you ponies the whole day and I just wish I can go alone this time."

"Oh no Sweetie Belle, the Mayor said to keep an eye on you." Twinkle Wish said, going towards the unicorn and lands on top of her mane. "And besides, Twilight Sparkle and her friends weren't bad as I can see."

"Don't worry darling….your 'auntie' Rarity here will make sure that you have fun while we all search for these Symphony Treasures." Rarity said.

"Arrrgh! Now you're being worse than Mayor Flitter Flutter! I'm out of here!" Sweetie Belle said angrily as she trotted off somewhere.

"H…hey silly head, you shouldn't supposed to wander alone!" Pinkie Pie said as she called her back. But she is however, out of sight. "Sorry Twilight, auntie Pinkie and Rarity will make sure she's okie dokie lokie!" She continued as she goes off finding Sweetie Belle.

"Ahhh….Pinkie! Wait!" Rarity said as she followed the pink pony. The others were now confused on this.

"Gosh….seeing Sweetie Belle like that makes me think if Rarity and our Sweetie Belle were getting along as sisters back in Equestria." Applejack replied with a headscratch.

"Well…..I'm not sure about that. Since this is Symponia, there are chances we can encounter our doubles. And I think Sweetie Belle is pretty much the double of the Sweetie Belle we knew back in Equestria." Twilight explained. "But then…I think we should start looking for clues."

"Yeah! The sooner the better!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Uh huh." Fluttershy agreed with a nod.

And so, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy go to their separate ways and decided to do a little more research on the Symphony Treasures as the Festival is in full course.

Speaking of Sweetie Belle, she herself is angrily trotting away from the crowd of ponies as she is rather annoyed being with Twilight and her friends even though they reminded her of her old friends. Twinkle Wish felt concern on her while they both arrived at the open stage seeing it was finished setting up all the decorations. It was very grand and also used on some performances and events, especially for the Friendship Festival.

She then tried to tap on her head but Sweetie Belle didn't care as she trotted off. She is rather angry on what happened earlier and is still a lot more annoyed than ever. Twinkle Wish felt sad on her as she tried to get her attention, but then she picked the wishing star up her head and dropped her on the ground, looking at her.

"Would you please leave me alone Twinkle Wish?" Sweetie Belle said in annoyance. "I told you I don't want anyone right now!"

"Ow…Sweetie, it's for your own good." Twinkle Wish said as she stood up and dusted herself. "The mayor doesn't want you to get hurt or worse! Besides can you just forget what happened 5 years ago!"

"No! That monster took my friends away! I saw it on my very eyes on their sacrifice…but it still hurts that they all died!" Sweetie Belle said as she rages.

"I understand Sweetie, but you shouldn't be stuck in the past. We can't anything about it anymore." Twinkle Wish said still saddened too. "You should know that Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Starsong and Toola-Roola did their best to protect you from that Stratadon even if they give up their lives one by one to protect you and Ponyville. You should be happy that you're still alive."

Sweetie Belle didn't say a word on that remark. She then looked at Twinkle Wish and Sighed. "I am still alive. But still it's not fair for my friends."

"Ahh….you're kinda hopeless Sweetie." Twinkle Wish said as she started to float around again. "Say…you can still sing that song you and your friends sing a long time ago? That would make you smile again."

Sweetie Belle nodded, both her and Twinkle Wish went to the open stage, going up the side stairs. She then walked into the center of the stage while Twinkle Wish looked at her at the distance, trying to figure out what song is she going to sing. Sweetie Belle remembered the same song she and her friends sing together when she was still a filly and her friends were still alive, those were the good times back then and the only thing she is missing after all those years. Starsong taught her this song when she is trying to audition to be Symponia's best diva, despite she fails sometimes. However she got first prize for the most original song that was sang in the Friendship Festival 5 years ago. Sweetie Belle thinks this melody takes her back to her olden days and brought a lot of tears to her eyes remembering it. As Twinkle Wish goes backstage to play the recorded music tape, Sweetie Belle heard the music as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Take me with you to Ponyville<br>My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>We'll have fun, I know we will<br>Laughing and Singing,  
>Every day brining,<br>Something new that we can share  
>My Little Pony, My Little Pony<br>Hurry and soon we'll be there"_

As Sweetie Belle reached the second verse, she then started to lose a bit of focus while Twinkle Wish came back and started to watch her sing, but looking worried for some reason. Unknown to both of them, another pony is watching behind the curtains as Sweetie Belle regained her focus and starts to sing the second verse.

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Every day is a dream come true<br>My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>How I love to play with you<br>No way of knowing,  
>Where we'll be going,<br>Our adventures never end  
>My Little Pony, My Little Pony<br>Gee, I'm so glad you're my friend"_

As the second verse was sung, Twinkle Wish felt great on the song that she sang. "You're doing great there Sweetie Belle. Now for the coda!" Twinkle Wish said as she looked at Sweetie Belle smiling a bit. She then prepared her vocal chords for the coda:

"_We'll plan a party with Pinkie Pie,  
>Then watch her balloons lift her up to the sky<br>Scootaloo will show us games to play  
>And Toola-Roola will be painting away"<em>

"Rainbow Dash always dresses in style  
>Sweetie Belle's magic brings a great big smile<br>I hope we hear a story from Cheerilee  
>And a beautiful Starsong melody"<p>

"Amazing Sweetie! Amazing!" Twinkle Wish applauded as the next melody is approaching. Sweetie Belle then closed her eyes and sang with her heart.

"'_Cause were Pony Pals,  
>Never far apart<br>They will always have  
>A place in my heart"<em>

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Wonder what we will do today<br>My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>How I love the way we play<br>No way of knowing,  
>Where we'll be going,<br>Our adventures never end  
>My Little Pony, My Little Pony<br>I'm so glad you're my friend"

Twinkle Wish herself applauded on the white unicorn's performance. She was very amazed with her singing skills even she sometimes goofed up on some parts of the songs. "Bravo! Bravo! It's good to see the old Sweetie Belle back; being all happy and jolly like 5 years ago." She said.

"Really? Gee…thanks Twinkle Wish." Sweetie Belle smiled as she looked at the wishing star. "I kinda feel a bit better now. I guess that song still holds an important place in my memories."

"I'm glad. So then…I think we should find Pinkie Pie and Rarity right about now." Twinkle Wish said while flying over Sweetie Belle and landing over her head.

"Uh huh." Sweetie Belle said and nodded.

_**THUD!**_

Before the two about to leave the stage, the two of them heard a thudding noise from behind the curtains. That turned around and saw that the stages curtains were in the ground and somepony was covered from it. Both went to help the mysterious pony behind the curtains and take off the curtains covering the mysterious one. They were surprised that it was a unicorn filly that's watching them. She is rather young, also carrying a bag with her and has a purple body, Pink, Blue and White mane and tail and lastly her cutie mark is a purple locket. The filly looked at both of them and giggled in embarrassment.

"Uh….I'm sorry." The filly spoke.

"It's ok. Are you alright little one?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uh huh. A bit miss." She replied to Sweetie Belle as she stood up. "Gee, you were good on singing that song."

"Why thank you young one. I can see you were behind the curtains watching is it?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hmm…..are you….. Lavender Locket?" Twinkle Wish asked, circling towards the young filly. "I heard that you were Rhapsody Ribbons' younger sister, and you were missing from your home town Biridleale."

"That's because I ran away from Biridleale. I just can't stand my sister and my foster father that much!" Lavender Locket said saddened on it.

"Ran away? How come?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Lavender Locket became saddened on this as she closed her eyes and teared up. "It's because we are not biological sisters. My mother is an Earth Pony, and Rhapsody Ribbons is born one. Her first husband is an Earth Pony, but he somehow broke up with her so she married a unicorn. I was born afterwards, but when I was growing up, my sister treated me harshly due to how I was born."

"She even thinks that my mom shouldn't marry my dad in the first place, thinking that mom is such a jerk. Her earth pony husband thinks the same too. My dad sometimes defends my case and his pride too, even my mom said so. But then….both of them died a year ago and I and my sister needed to be adopted by him. It was painful."

"Both of them mistreated me as much as a slave, even doing all of their chores. Worse of all, they don't even love me at all. They only treated me like this so they can get my father's money and not even caring about mom also. That's the reason why I ran away from home, from Biridleale, from them." She cried while explaining to them her story.

"That's harsh. I bet your parents were very rich right?" Sweetie Belle asked while giving her a handkerchief.

"They are. I am supposed to inherit the money like the will says. But my sister and my foster father kinda refused that." Lavender Locket said. "After all on how they harshly treated me."

"Well that wasn't nice of them on what they did then." Sweetie Belle said.

"You have no idea miss." Lavender Locket replied with annoyance.

"Sorry." Sweetie Belle apologized, also feeling concerned to the filly. "Say Lavender Locket…..do you want to come with me for a while?"

"Yes Ms. Belle, I would like to see the whole town!" Lavender Locket replied with glee as she nuzzled towards Sweetie Belle. This made Sweetie Belle a bit confused on the young unicorn, but also reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Oh…alright. But try to stick with me ok? And besides, it's the Friendship Festival so I think you'll enjoy Ponyville to the fullest." Sweetie Belle said.

"Uh huh! I love to!" Lavender Locket nodded as the three of them got off the stage and went to see the sights in Ponyville. Seeing how happy the little filly is, Sweetie Belle herself smiled as she and Twinkle Wish give a good tour of the whole town.

"Great! We looked everywhere and there's no sign of Sweetie Belle anywhere!" Pinkie Pie said. She and Rarity were still looking for both Twinkle Wish and Sweetie Belle on where she went but since she actually went ahead, the two somewhat lost her within the city somewhere.

"Darling, I think all of this searching made my complexion look bad." Rarity panted as she took a rest in one of the benches. "And of course the whole place is just too big for the both of us to look."

"Rarity, I think this oopsy-pinky town is similar to our Ponyville remember?" Pinkie Pie said. "And I am thinking that we need to gather more info about the Symphony Phoneys."

"TREASURES PINKIE PIE! TREASURES! Seriously darling, what would do with you!" Rarity replied loudly as she stood up and then walked on.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie replied as she followed Rarity and continued their search for Sweetie Belle. The ponies in town looked at the duo, seemingly confused on how they appear and how they don't look like themselves.

"Well then Pinkie, I think we are getting some attention." Rarity said looking at the townsponies. "It seems that the ponies here in Symponia were like Sweetie Belle and the Mayor."

"Yeah. I do wonder if the Sugarcure Corner did exist here." Pinkie said.

"Actually I was wondering if my old shop existed here also." Rarity wondered also. "Well since this is like our Ponyville, I would say there is a sign that the Carrousel Boutique will be here and running."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes." Rarity said as the two walked on, not knowing that everyone around them is strangely looking at their appearances more.

However just on they were still discussing about the comparison between worlds, a strange pony that is on a hurry delivering something bumped onto Rairty and accidentally dropped her items on a ground while one of them is launched in the air. The items were boxes filled with cupcakes as the pony carrying them got seriously worried on that accident. Pinkie Pie got confused and saw the pony they accidentally bumped into: she is an earth pony with a mint green body, pink hair and had Three Swirled Mint Candies for her cutie mark. Then, the other box fell down onto Rarity's head, making the unicorn very furious while the earth pony got seriously scared.

"Ow! Darling, don't you even try to look on where you going?" Rarity said furiously.

"Oh no! My order!" The pony said in deep worry until she saw an angry Rairty. "I'm very extra sorry miss! I didn't see you in there until I bumped at you."

Pinkie Pie looked at the cupcake and icing covered unicorn as Rarity used her magic to remove the box over her head and throw it aside. Her face is still covered in icing and cake as she tried to clean it off. Pinkie Pie however went near and licked her face clean of icing. "Mmm…..tasted like strawberries! These Cupcakes were deliiiiiiicious!" Pinkie said as she licked everything off, making Rarity rather grateful but annoyed.

"Eww…Pinkie. You could have just asked to clean me up. NOT lick me darling." Rarity said, embarrassed.

"Ooooopsy! You could have told me that." Pinkie replied as she looked at the pony that they bumped with. "It's okey-dokey-lokey there miss, I think Rarity's ok."

"Oh that's wonderful! But still I'm very sorry on what happened." The pony apologized. "Well…is she ok?"

"Yup! Except that she is covered in icing." Pinkie responded.

"*Sigh* and of course this mane of mine is pretty much I customly styled back at Equestria. And now it's covered in cake icing. Now where should I get a nearest salon in this buckin' place?" Rarity pouted.

"It's gonna be fine! I bet Miss Amberlocks would fix your mane…uh…" The pony said.

"Rarity, 'Name's Rarity darling." Rarity introduced herself.

"I'm Minty! And I'm actually a delivery pony for the Bright N' Shine Sweet Shoppe!" She introduced. "And I'm very sorry about your mane there."

"I'll manage." Rarity said.

"How about I take you two to the Celebration Salon to get that fixed, it would be good rather than making it into an ant's feast." Minty said as she went ahead. Both Pinkie Pie and Rarity followed her.

As the three were following Minty to the Celebration Salon, Pinkie wondered about the orange pony while looking at the crowd. "So…I guess you know about this town also? Seeing that you ponies were not like us at all." Minty said.

"Perfecto! We were in an itty-bitty problem in search for someone." Pinkie Pie said.

"And we were looking some clues too darling." Rarity said.

"It's about this Unicorn Pony named Sweetie Belle and these things called Symphony Treasures. I sure bet you know about it." Pinkie said, smiling.

Minty blinked as she somewhat knew that name. "Well….Sweetie Belle is actually an employer to the Bright N' Shine Sweet Shoppe. Usually she is one of the Pâtissière in charge of the cakes and pastries. I think Miss Sweetberry has her high regard on her skills as a baker." Minty explained. "Also, I do notice she can really multi-task her doings while she is baking desserts, I think that trait are very common for Unicorns."

"Ooohh….seems this Sweetie Belle is more of a grump. She is also a baker too!" Pinkie said amused.

"Also on your other question, well I had no idea about these Symphony Treasures are. It's just a Mare's tale." Minty said.

"Not like on what we heard sister." Pinkie said.

"Riiiiight. I bet you ponies believe in fairy tales that don't even exist. And seriously, those things were just in myth." Minty said.

"Not when we were the holders of the Elements of Harmony darling. Would you consider that a Mare's tale?" Rarity said.

"Ehhh…..I really don't know." Minty said until she noticed that they were here at the destined place. "Well here we are, the Celebration Salon."

Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked at the place right before them; it was a huge building with two-storey building, somewhat pink and purple in color and is decorated with usual salon signs and flowers. The sign also says "Amberlocks's Celebration Salon" just like what Minty had described.

"So this is the salon?" Rarity said in confusion. "Well I never knew the location of the Spa Sister's shop back in Equestria is the same location as this." She wondered.

"Well it is too pink in my honest opinion." Pinkie Pie said.

Minty sighed as the three went inside the shop, not knowing what would happen to them next. But as they all went in, the three ponies saw a lot of pony customers, some with their manes being styled while some were chatting with other ponies while waiting for their turn. The staff members of the shop were very busy on tending their customers as well as styling their manes.

Pinkie Pie never imagined how crowded the whole salon be while Rarity is amazed on how much staff were tending the customers, well….kinda. Minty went to the counter, only tripping and falling flat on her face. Pinkie Pie looked at her on the floor.

"Wow….you better need to look on where you were going there." Pinkie said.

"Ow…." Minty said. "Sorry about that, I usually ending up tripping and breaking stuff you know."

"Wow. Seems you were much klutzier than Pinkie Pie here." Rarity replied while eying on Pinkie. "I guess I remember one part when she got too klutzy."

"HEY! That was 3 days ago when I accidentally tripped at Rainbow Dash's Party while carrying the promised birthday cake for her! Thought she did take the cake well." Pinkie said remembering that time. "And I think she is more super extra duper klutzier."

"I get it." Rarity said. Suddenly, another pony entered the said salon while the three looked on. She was a reddish-pink unicorn pony, having a yellow and orange mane and tail and lastly her cutie mark is a Purple band with blonde hair wrapped around it tied with blue ribbons. She is also spotted wearing a sparkly blue hat as she used her magic and levitated her hat off her head and hangs it in the hatrack while looking at the staff and customers.

"Well…vhat are you starring at darlings, you better go back to work for your payment!" The pony said to the staff. "We should ve more productive today for ze Friendship Festival and make sure every pony is well groomed." She continued. The staff of the salon responded to her orders and they all get back to work.

"So…..who is that pony?" Pinkie Pie asked, scratching her head with her right hoof.

"That my friend…." Minty said while she stands up and looked at her. "…..is Amberlocks. She is the owner of the entire salon and moreover…..Rainbow Dash's older sister."

Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie's eyes widened from what Minty said. "Wh…what?" Both ponies said in unison. "Darling…..I hate to say this…but we also have a friend named Rainbow Dash. And you know she isn't related to her at all." Rarity said to Minty.

"Uh….Pardon?" Minty said in confusion. "So you mean your 'Rainbow Dash' isn't the same as ours?" Minty said.

"It's a long story darling." Rarity said.

Amberlocks is still checking her staff and the customer to make sure that her own shop is booming until she spotted Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Minty. She also spotted the cake-covered mane Rarity had and went to them. "OH my Stars, I haven't noticed you ponies here talking." Amberlocks said as she sniffed at Rarity's mane. "Iz that my cake order you're wearing?"

"Oh no. Sorry Miss Amberlocks! It was an accident and I somehow bumped onto these two. I knew that miss Sweetberry is gonna scold me again when she finds out about this." Minty apologized.

"Well then….it's fine miss….Amberlocks. I'm Rarity btw." Rarity introduced.

"My Name iz Miss Amberlocks, Owner of ze Celebration Salon. You can call me Amber." Amberlocks introduced. "And zhis pink one is your friend non?"

"Yeah! Name's Pinkie Pie, and I actually like to plan extra-super parties back at my home!" Pinkie said in excitement while introducing herself.

"Oooohhh….zhat reminds me sweet, I knew of a pony named Pinkie Pie, zhought she doesn't look like you darling." Amberlocks said looking at Pinkie Pie. "Zhought sadly, ze poor youth died along with my younger sister 5 years ago."

"I am?" Pinkie Pie said. "Gosh…..come to think of it, I actually never met her."

"Wait…..you're Pinkie Pie?" Minty asked in surprise. "Then….you…..you…came back from the dead?" She exclaimed.

"Duh no, Minty-o! I'm a different Pinkie Pie silly!" Pinkie giggled while giving her a nookie.

"Ok…..ok….I think I get it!" Minty replied.

Everypony laughed at this, even Rarity until Amberlocks looked at her again. "Now Miss Rarity, I think you really need to get zhat mane cleaned up and fixed." She said while sniffing it. "You do smell a lot like my cake order that is supposed to be delivered in my shop for snacks."

"Well then…..that's the reason why Minty dragged us here darling." Rarity said.

"I see….well zhen Miss Rarity, let me take you to ze showers and let me clean you up." Amberlocks said as she pushes Rarity, which makes her to walk into the direction Amberlocks is taking her.

"Whoooooaaa Darling, you know I can actually walk on my own. And you are gonna chip off my hoof polish there!" Rarity said as they went to the showers to get cleaned up. Both Minty and Pinkie Pie saw them gone as later on, heard both their voices at the back. Somehow Amberlocks is giving Rarity some private washing that their voices echoed towards the whole shop.

"Whoa, talking about a determined shop owner." Pinkie said, hearing a lot of screaming and talking at the showers.

"Yup, that's Amberlocks for you." Minty said. "So Pinkie, tell me why you two were here in Symponia. I suspect you weren't in this world do you?"

", it's gonna be a long story Minty. So you ready to listen?" Pinkie Pie asked the green pony, which her only respond is a nod.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle is in the Ponyville Community Library, prior to her knowledge of her home in her own version of Ponyville. She went there to do her own research on the Symphony Treasures themselves as she lends a lot of books regarding ancient Symponian History for her research. As she put the books down on the table with her magic, Twilight herself sat down as she levitated one of them and opening them one by one, reading each of them.

"Hhhhhmmmm…..there should be some clues about the Symphony Treasures in one of these old books." Twilight said as she flips the pages and tries to look on some clues. She then turned a page of another book and something caught her eye. Twilight levitated the book with her magic and placed it in front of the table as she looked at it: it was some sort of old illustration, with the two figures being alicorns: a mother and a baby, somewhat being separated. The others were some sort of items floating around them and they were seven of them. Twilight then started to read the contents of the book.

"According to the ancient Symponian Legends, The Symphony Treasures were the seven keys that protected the land of Symponia from Grogar's demise. It was said that it was once used by Princess Lumina, the first ruler of Symponia until she met her death, sacrificing herself to save the whole world from destruction. The Treasures were considered powerful, each of them possessing to either create or destroy the world."

"The name of the treasures is as follows: First is the Star of Everlasting Wishes, the Treasure that possesses the power of Hope and Wishes. The first treasure allows the user to grant any wishes that's inside his/her heart, making it one of the most powerful of the treasures." Twilight Sparkle read everything in the first part. "Wait…. Star of Everlasting Wishes? And that little Star that Sweetie Belle is hanging with…it can't be a coincidence. Let's see….the second treasure is the Blossom of Knowledge, a Rose-like badge made from a crystal blessed with the power of Knowledge. It's said that it can answer any question from whoever possesses it, whenever the question is related to the past and present. However, it can only answer a question when it's in Full Moon."

"The third treasure is the Artemis Wings, blessed with the power of Courage. This wing-like is made of Sapphire and was decorated with gold. The Wings of Artemis grants the user the ability of flight but it can only be done when the user has a pure heart. It can also manipulate the wind easily. Fourth treasure is called the Serenade Harp, possessing the power of Sympathy. It resembles a small harp with rainbow colored strings. Due to its name, the Serenade Harp can play a soothing tune that calm down even the most powerful of all beasts. But the powers of the harp can drain away someone's life force when it's overused."

"The fifth treasure is the Crystal Heart, a Heart Shaped Crystal with the power of Love. According to legends, the Crystal Heart can bring love to everypony to Symponia and also used to end conflicts years ago. The sixth treasure is the Prism Scepter, a magic wand with a Crystal Star-Tip and has a pink ribbon. The wand can harness powerful magic to control the colors and summon the rainbow. It is said it has the power of Happiness."

"The seventh and final treasure is the Symphony Tiara, a small tiara with a rainbow colored jewel on the center and six more jewels in each spike. It is blessed with the power of Friendship. When worn by the user, the Symphony Tiara can grant the user magical abilities that can exceed of a normal Unicorn. It can also summon the Crystal Carriage when the user used a special spell. Unlike the other treasures, only a decent of the Symponian Family can use the Symphony Tiara."

"All 7 treasures can be sentient and each were very powerful when wielded by its user. During the ceremony of light on where Star Catcher's daughter goes to bless her newborn foal with such powers of an Alicorn, the whole ceremony itself has been seriously halted as the Symphony Treasures themselves talked to the Princess, saying that the young foal can be killed by Grogar, the Lord of Darkness. The Treasures predicted his return at that time and they all took immediate action. However, Star Catcher doesn't agree on the plan to separate both mother and daughter, but it was too late as treasures themselves sent her one and only foal 1000 years to the future, before being scattered to several areas in Symponia." Twilight kept reading but then shocked on what she learned, on why the Treasures were so powerful and how it can change everything in Symponia. But the saddest thing of all is the separation of both mother and child described in the book, just like what Princess Celestia said.

She then started to wonder that if everything is true, does it mean Symponia lost its monarchy after the separation between Star Catcher and her only daughter, only to save the world? Did the whole world plunge into the dark ages due to the loss of the princess and the future heir? Twilight Sparkle herself then became confused.

"I can't believe it. After we know what really happened and what happened to the poor foal, and then…why did they send her 1000 years into the future then?" Twilight asked to herself, feeling puzzled.

"Is because the Heir of the Princess…..Is the one Who Can Connect Everyone's Hearts."

Twilight gasped on what she heard and then turned around at the massive bookshelves. She then saw Brights Brightly, leaning over one of the shelves and smiling at her. Twilight Sparkle stood up and then started to charge her horn, seeing she knew that Brights Brightly has something to do with what happened 1000 years ago in Symponia. Brightly just giggled at Twilight as she then Teleported from the bookshelves and reappeared in front of her, standing and looking serious.

"It seems you partially knew what is going on, Herald of Magic." Brights Brightly said.

"Tell me Brights Brightly, JUST WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a serious tone.

Continue to Chapter 4


	5. The Land in the Sky

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**The Land in the Sky**_

Brights Brightly is there standing in front of Twilight, seeing that the purple unicorn finally knew half of what's going on in Symponia as she looks serious and armed with her horn. Brightly sighed on Twilight Sparkle, knowing to her that the Twilight herself had serious guts if she is gonna do something funny. Brights Brightly knows that Twilight is one of the Bearers of the Elements, and engaging to a fight with her could be stupid for her standards.

Twilight however didn't care as she pointed her horn onto the yellow unicorn, somehow knowing that she had something to do with it. "Tell me Brights Brights, you do know about this do you?" Twilight asked in a seriously. "About Sweetie Belle, the treasures, on what happened 1000 years ago, are you actually Grogar's assassins?" She asked again while her horn is charging up.

"I do think you were taking this seriously Twilight. You seem to be quite impatient as the Princess's student in Equestria do you?" Brights Brightly said as she stared at her. "And no, I'm not his stupid minion if you want to ask."

"Then…who exactly are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked her again. But Brights Brightly didn't say anything until she saw Twilight fire a beam from her horn. She dodged it easily before it hits the bookshelf behind her with a minor explosion. "If you have something to do with this, then I will be forced to use more than just one shot, just to make you answer everything!" She said as she walked forward.

"So now you're threatening me to answer? You are determined of you to try and kill me, Twilight Sparkle. And I never knew someone like you can this be this clueless?" Brights Brightly said to her. "How naïve of you, Element-Bearer."

"Naïve?" Twilight said hearing those harsh words. "You have a big mouth there Brights Brightly."

"See, you even don't even know everything what is going on, Herald of the Elements of Harmony." Brights Brightly said. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you and your friends have stepped into, especially involving the Princesses of Symponia!" She said again as she started to charge into Twilight, her horn glowing with powerful magic.

"I don't even know what you're talking about?" Twilight Sparkle tried to reason as she dodged Brights Brightly's attack. She then looked at Brightly looking angry as she swings her head, trying to hit Twilight, but she immediately dodged the attack once again as Twilight Sparkle jumped onto a safe distance. Brights Brightly knew her moves well as she attacked Twilight Sparkle head on, ramming herself into her as they crashed on the floor of the library. Twilight fought back as she unleashed a powerful blast from her horn and created a small magical explosion which sends her back in a few inches on the floor. Twilight stood up as she is covered in dust, all serious. "You haven't answered my damn question Brights Brightly! Who is this princess you don't want us to get involved to?" Twilight demanded.

"I'm talking about the Princess that Connects Hearts, the one that I failed to protect 1000 years ago!" Brightly snarled as she charged at Twilight once again, her horn is charged with magic "And you ponies knew too much about this MATTER!" She said until Twilight evaded her move as she teleported into another spot looking at her. She then looked around on where Twilight is until she saw her standing on one of the tables. "Heh. Very cocky on evading that move but….that won't save you on what I'll do next Twilight Sparkle." Brightly remarked on Twilight's sudden teleportation as she then concentrated her magic on her horn. A metaphysical aura in the shape of a blade is formed onto the yellow unicorn's horn as she looked at Twilight. "Now Twilight Sparkle, do you know anything about 'Horn Dueling'?"

"Yes, I learned it from Princess Celestia when I was a little filly." Twilight said as she does the same, also forming a blade made of pure magic. "It's where both unicorns fight using magic blades materialized from their horns. This was banned 500 years ago as it causes a lot of casualties to both the fighters." Twilight Sparkle said seriously.

"Good." Brights Brightly replied as she goes charging through Twilight as their "blades" clashed. Brights Brightly started to swing her head, hitting Twilight's blade and her horn as the purple unicorn tries to block every move she can throw at her. She then jumped up and goes for a downward slash but Twilight Sparkle stepped back a lot and starts to attack Brightly, swinging her head as she tries hit her. Brights Brightly only just walked backwards while swiftly evading her moves.

"You're not bad for your first Horn Dueling Twilight Sparkle." Brights Brightly complemented on Twilight's attacks. She then goes on offense as she swings her head and starting to clash her blade onto Twilight's. Both unicorns are clashing swords to prove who's stronger.

"Ahh…..just why are you doing this Brights Brightly! We just wanted to save this world and ours from Grogar! So why are you doing this?" Twilight Sparkle reasoned while she attacked.

"You will never understand what is really going on in this world Twilight Sparkle. I'm here to protect the lost princess!" Brights Brightly replied as she furiously attacked Twilight. "And not to MAKE HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF!" With her saying those words, she used some of her strength and fired a powerful blast at a point-blank range, hitting Twilight Sparkle directly and sending her crashing into the bookshelves. It knocked off the shelves and destroyed some of the books as Twilight herself stand up and charges through, counterattacking towards Brightly.

"Then you're like the ones who wanted to destroy our worlds rather than protecting it then!" Twilight Sparkle replied and then clashed horns with Brightly. "If you wanted to protect this Princess so badly then you should reconsider what you're doing!" She tried to reason with her.

"SHUT UP! As a Royal Knight of Symponia, whose role is fallen and went to cold sleep 1000 years ago after the destruction of Unicornia, I myself must uphold my duty in this timeline Twilight Sparkle!" Brights Brightly said as she attacked Twilight in more fury, with Twilight never knew what she heard from her as she tried to block her attacks. "And I never let you nor Grogar see the Princess as long as I'm here!"

"Duty? What do you mean about that….? And what is this Royal Knight you're talking about? AAAHHH!" Twilight Sparkle is been hit hard by Brights Brightly's attacks once more as she was pushed backward, somehow wounded on her furious moves.

"That's correct Twilight Sparkle; I am a Royal Knight of Symponia and also the last one to serve the Sleeping Princess until the Princess that Connects Hearts returned to her rightful throne." Brights Brightly said as she looked serious in front of Twilight as she stands up. "This is a duty sworn by blood!"

"You…haven't…..ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Twilight Sparkle said as she herself charged enough energy into her horn and then run straight towards Brightly and hit her directly with Twilight's tackle. They both crashed into the wall behind them and outside the library as Brightly pushed Twilight away, both Unicorns landing in front of the library building. Twilight herself is deeply wounded, with several cuts and wounds all over her body. "Aaahhh…..now, explain to me about that duty! NOW!"

"Ahhh….fine. I'll explain to you everything IF….you beat me in battle." Brights Brightly said as she charges forward and clashed her horn with Twilight's.

"Fine by ME THEN!" Twilight replied with a smirk as she pushed Brightly aside and started to attack using her own her as Brights Brightly tries to block each attack Twilight makes. Twilight Sparkle is now confused and determined, trying to find some more answers to her on what really happened 1000 years ago.

Meanwhile Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were together in search for some more clues about the Symphony Treasures while trying to get themselves on and off the crowd as the festivities in the town is as lively as ever. Though Rainbow Dash never liked the colors in some of the floats, Fluttershy admires on how beautiful the decorations were placed and how pretty the flowers were grown.

Dash looked at Fluttershy in somewhat weird way as she herself is getting creeped out being surrounded by strange ponies. "Jeez Fluttershy, can't we just go somewhere that they won't see us?" Rainbow asked. "They are just too weird-looking and it just creep me out."

"Oh Rainbow…they don't look that creepy enough for me." Fluttershy responded as she hover though one of the flower stands and sniffed some of the flowers, which makes the vendor a bit annoyed. "Um…..they do smell good." She said to the pony vendor.

"Ahh…you sniff them lady, you bought them." The vendor said plainly to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash sighed as she sees Fluttershy buying the bouquet she smelled.

"But it's just too creepy to be surrounded by ponies with strange heads." Rainbow Dash said. "And I know its part of our search for the treasures and all but….does it needs to be this…and to be paired with you?" She continued.

Fluttershy just give the vendor some bits and took the flowers as she hovers above, both Pegasi were again moving on. "But I don't find them creepy or something. I think you got a problem on their appearance or something." Fluttershy said.

"DUH." Rainbow answered with a big grumpy voice. "Well look at their big heads. Even the mayor got me creeped out in personal."

"Rainbow, I may not be Twilight but we need to behave ourselves when we're searching for clues about the treasures. I am sure that your behavior sometimes can get us into trouble." Fluttershy said calmly to the rainbow-maned Pegasus. "Well it's not that bad to see ponies that are different."

"Great…now you were starting to think like Twilight." Rainbow Dash pouted until both pegasi saw some sort of big crowd blocking them both. "Oh….now what?" She said in confusion as she hover a bit to see the commotion. Fluttershy did the same too as they both saw something interesting.

A crowd of ponies were gathered to see some sort of demonstration with some Pegasi ponies hosting the event. All of them were in their firefighter outfits, giving the crowd a hands-on on on how to handle fires while some were instructing the kids about fire safety. Some of the ponies were also helping the little fillies as well on instructing. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were amazed on how much equipment these firefighters had for show.

"Man….Even Cloudsdale doesn't have that kind of equipment back in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said in amusement. "Moreover, that truck is somewhat big."

"And I thought Pegasi use rainclouds to put out fires." Fluttershy wondered. "But that thing can be used as well."

"Yeah….not even the Cloudsdale Fire Fighting Force had those kinds of trucks." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Then what are you two? Contryponies?" A strange voice said. Both pegasi looked at the demonstration area to see who said that line. A blue Pegasus pony wearing a firefighters costume flew right in front of both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Both pegasi can tell from her orange hair and her cutie mark: Fire above Water that she is what her job description is. Thought Rainbow is a bit skeptic on the Pegasus.

"Yeeeaaahh…and also we are not contryponies!" Rainbow answered.

"Oh really, then you two should know that this thing you're looking at is used for putting out fires." The Pegasus said. "You actually can't go without these Fire Trucks."

"But….aren't those things big?" Fluttershy asked. "And you were all Pegasi so then…."

"Oh come on! This Fire Truck has magical tires, so it can fly to the sky to get hooked up on a nearest raincloud for some water." The fireman Pegasus said.

Rainbow Dash somehow felt unimpressed on what the Pegasus said. She then approached the other Pegasus and looked at her. "Well do you symponian firefighters ever heard of using the raincloud itself? Well that would save you some time instead of using this big hunk of metal." She said. "Besides you guys have hooves. So what is the point of driving this?"

"We pull it, jerk." The Pegasus responded back.

"Whoa me then…" Rainbow said. "Well I still think this contraption is just pointless and then it's a bit of waste of bits. REAL Pegasus ponies use their clouds to put out fire."

"Well how do you actually know? We can this thing anytime when there a fire! You can't just lecture me and the crew about this, we were trained firefighters!" The Pegasus responded back with anger.

"Heh! That's nothing girl, because I sometimes put out fires during my duty as Weather Patrol!" Rainbow complained.

"Well you can't just tell me what to do!" The Pegasus responded back.

"I say you're going OVER THE TOP with this…. And also rookie, stop being so…" Rainbow Dash complained back until Fluttershy interrupted the rainbow-maned Pegasus.

"Well…maybe you two shoudn't be complaining about….uh….how to put fires?" Fluttershy said to both. "And I think both ideas were great. Right Rainbow Dash?"

"Wait…..Rainbow Dash?" The Pegasus said in surprise. She then started to giggle a bit to both Dash and Fluttershy, somehow can't contain her laughter. "You mean…THIS is Rainbow Dash?" She said while holding her laughter.

"Uh….yes. That's Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

The Pegasus pony cannot hold her laughter anymore looking at Rainbow Dash as she then fell to the ground and laughed really hard. Rainbow herself is a bit offended on what the Pegasus did as she is laughing on the floor. "Geez, what's wrong with you? As in you find me that funny." Rainbow said looking at her.

"….That's so priceless! You're….haha….Rainbow Dash? HAHAHAHAHA…Hey…..so you came back…haha….from the dead….and….ahahahah….my ribs…haha….dress in style once more? AHAHAHAHAHA." The Pegasus just laughed out loud at Dash.

"UGH! If you're talking about my supposed to be other self, then I don't want to meet her then." Rainbow said with a pout. "And it's not funny to compare me with someone."

"Eh…..what wrong with dressing in style then?" Fluttershy asked.

"You don't….wanna know." Rainbow Dash said.

The Pegasus just kept on laughing. "AHAHAHA….Yeah right! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing ok! Whoever you are!" Rainbow said in annoyance.

The Pegasus stopped laughing and then regained her composure as she stands up. "Well jeez; I got a name there Rainbow Dash." She replied to dash. "Heh, name's Waterfire ladies. And if you don't know, I'm one of the elite members of the firefighting ponies who are assigned to put out a lot of fires here in Ponyville."

"My My…like everyone in my team does that in the Weather Department." Rainbow Dash said. "We sometimes put out fires when there's one."

"Oooohhh…..does that team composed of fashionistas then?" Waterfire boastingly said.

"NO. It's not. And PLEASE stop calling me a fashionista!" Rainbow Dash replied back to Waterfire. "I may like some girly clothing but I'm not that too girly geez!"

"Hahaha….well I can see you are…" She said, looking as Dash as she laughed at her.

"WATERFIRE!"

Waterfire stopped laughing and then stood up still as a rock while a big male Pegasus Pony approaches them. He is very bulk with a Tan body, Ash Brown Hair and has as Fire Hydrant Cutie Mark. He sternly looked at the Pegasus. "Why are doing Waterfire? Don't tell me you were not paying attention to your work and start to annoy the townsponies in the streets do you?"

"Eh…..sorry boss...well you see I kinda met these two and…one of them resemble someone." Waterfire said to her boss.

"We are here to educate the young ponies to become firefighters. Not cause a ruckus during the festival Waterfire!" Waterfire's boss said. "And also you are becoming too prideful and stupid on treating these two ponies! That's not how we firefighting Pegasi were trained for."

"Sorry sir." Waterfire said, disappointed.

Rainbow Dash giggled at Waterfire being punished by his superior. "Well I see you aren't as boastful as you are." Rainbow said giggling.

"SHUT UP!" Waterfire said furiously.

"At least I'm very focused on my work as a weather pony!" Rainbow said. "You're just full oh hot air."

"Oh yeah! Well you're looking at a pony that is best on taking out several fires you fashionista!" Waterfire said as she pressed her face angrily onto Dash.

"OH YEAH! You can't even put out a SINGLE FIRE!" Dash answered back.

"Are you saying I'm lying then?" Waterfire angrily said back.

"Well DUH!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"HAH! Well prove to me that you can!" Waterfire replied in an angry stare

"I will! If there is a fire you jerkass!" Rainbow angrily said and stared back at Waterfire.

Fluttershy can't do anything but to stand there and look at both Pegasus ponies looking at each other eye to eye; about to rip each other's guts as their anger took over them. Soon, both mares started to fight against each other as they want to determine who's right while the crowd shifted their focus onto the two mares. Fluttershty herself is feeling worried that either of them will end up hurt, until Waterfire's boss became angry on this situation.

"Uhhh…I think both of them were serious." Fluttershy said.

"Ahhh….this is why I can't handle things when this Pegasus is around!" Waterfire's boss said, feeling enraged.

"So now what…err…sir?" Fluttershy asked.

"Miss…..when times like these come desperate measures." He replied as then took a deep breath before he looked at the two. "!"

Both Pegasi stopped fighting and were frozen on their tracks as they both looked back at Waterfire's boss who is looking both angry and serious. Rainbow Dash let out a sheepish grin while Waterfire is somehow scared looking at her boss like that. The crowd were startled on the stallion's loud and powerful voice. "Eh…..sorry boss." Waterfire said in a sheepish tone.

"OOPS." Rainbow said in a scared voice.

Waterfire's boss just looked at them sternly. "You and your friend, 1000 PUSHUPS! NOW!" He said as he stomped hard on the ground. Both pegasi were scared and then does as he told, with them on the ground and giving in 1000 pushups as he ordered.

"KUGH! This is seriously your fault…" Waterfire said to Rainbow, looking at her.

"No it your fault you blabbermouth!" Rainbow Dash replied back.

"Less talking! MORE ACTION!" Their boss said in a loud tone.

"Y…YES SIR!" Both pegasi nodded in fear and did more pushups as they're told and with neither not looking at each other. The townsponies looked at the two doing a lot of the tiring pushups while Fluttershy just stood there doing nothing but wonder.

On the other hand, in the outskirts of Ponyville Applejack herself looking on familiar hills and fields where the Sweet Apple Acres was built back in her own world. However all she can see is a really big abandoned theme park before her. The whole place is sadly being abandoned due to a disaster in the park itself as evidenced on the molten metal in some of the rides, broken signs and stand as well as some of the buildings destroyed. There are also some burn marks on some buildings as well as signs saying not to touch anything. Applejack noticed that it was caused by a fire of an unknown origin. She then wondered in further and took a look around at the abandoned park, looking for more clues.

She could imagine that there is a sign of a struggle in this old place, as she looked around and see more torn down rides and buildings. "Ahh…..'Ah do wonder if what happened here would relate to Sweetie Belle." Applejack said as she looked around. Then she stopped for a moment as she stepped onto something and backed away a bit. Applejack then looked closely at the item she stepped into: a photo. But actually more than just a photo as Applejack quickly recognized the pony in the picture.

It was Sweetie Belle, in her younger days but also with 6 unknown ponies with her, with is surprising to Applejack that some of them resemble some of the ponies she and her friends knew back in Equestria. Beside Sweetie Belle in the photo, Applejack can recognize some of the ponies in it. One of them on the top left spots a rainbow colored mane and tail and a blue body like Rainbow Dash, but also missing its wings and her cutie mark is different: a Rainbow Arc with two clouds. Besides the rainbow-maned pony in the picture is an earth pony with a pink body and light pink mane and tail. What's more surprising is that her cutie mark resembles that of Pinkie Pie only a bit different in design.

"Whoa nelly, what in Equestria is going on here? I do hear from Twinkle Wish and the Mayor that there are alternate versions of us, but I never imagined that I could see this." Applejack said as she continues to look at the photo.

As Applejack moved on, she then looked at the upmost top of the photo, seeing a Pegasus Pony with delicate gossamer-like wings and has the same color scheme as Sugar Apple but the cutie mark is a bit similar to Twilight's. She then looked at the right and sees 3 more ponies in the photo. One of them somewhat resembles Cheerilee, except for the color of the mane, tail and the different cutie mark.

Another resembles Scootaloo in the bottom, but without the wings, her mane and tail being pink and purple and had a cutie mark. The last pony is also in the photo, reminding her of Twilight Sparkle, except with the lack of horn and her body is colored pink while her mane and tail were in pastel rainbow colors.

The farmspony is getting more skeptic on the whole situation, seeing the ponies that Sweetie Belle had 5 years ago. Like Twilight, she is getting more confused on what is really going on, now looking away from the photo and into the whole surrounding area.

"Well…'Ah think wherever happen in this joint may have been the reason why Sweetie Belle is acting cold after 5 years." Applejack said to herself, hearing the loud creeking sounds of rusted rides and stands in the abandoned park. She took the photo from the ground and put it inside her mane for safekeeping. "'Ah should hold onto this for a while."

Applejack decides to leave the abandoned park with the evidence she discovered. As she reached the entrance, she then stopped and looked back on the broken welcome sign and placed her hat and hoof into her chest, praying to the departed souls who were killed in there 5 years ago. She put her hat back and opened her eyes, until noticing another pony beside her who is also praying for the departed souls in the abandoned park. She is a Pegasus Pony with a pinkish orange, with an orange, yellow and green mane and tail and her cutie mark is described to be a lily flower. She stopped praying and then looked around to see Applejack right beside her, quite surprise.

"Ahh…..I'm so sorry miss, I never know you were here also." The Pegasus said looking at Applejack.

"It's ok Ma'am. 'Ah was just looking around. Never knew how sad this place was now." Applejack replied feeling saddened on the victims.

"It's ok. I'm a Pick-a-Lilly. And…you're…?" the Pegasus spoke.

"Applejack." Applejack said.

"Oh. Well hello there Applejack….." Pick-a-Lilly said in shyness. "What are you doing in this place? Are you paying respect to the ponies that died here?"

"Yup, never knew this whole park is used to be lively." Applejack said, looking at the place.

Pick-a-Lilly felt sad also while looking at the whole place. "It is. This place was once a lively theme park here in Ponyville years ago. Until that day….that thing came and destroyed everything….even killing my parents."

"You mean the Stratadon?" Applejack asks.

Pick-a-Lilly nodded. "Yes. That creature itself attacked out of nowhere and burned the whole park to the ground. That thing…..killed everyone in sight and also burned a lot of things in the park" She said. "One of those victims was my parents."

"How come?" Applejack asked, curious.

"I don't know. That monster doesn't even care about lives, it just killed everyone on its sight, as in he's looking for someone. But that…..I saw something….those cold eyes, its bloody stare and also it's very heartless to everypony. Me and my parents tried to run away from it, but they got caught by the beast itself and burned then alive along with the other unlucky victims." Pick-a-Lilly said, tearing up and crying on her tale. "And I can't do anything to save them! I just stood there, seeing them dying in flames." She starts to cry as she said those words.

"'Ah'm so sorry Sugarcube. Losin' your parents seriously hurts, like mine did." Applejack said, looking down. "Well this was when I was a toddler, 'mah pops died in the same way as yours do. 'Ah actually can't do anything back then but just….stare at the fire while Big Macintosh tries to get them out."

"So you mean they both die as well?" Pick-a-Lilly said.

"Yeah….even Apple Bloom is crying at that time when I told her about 'mah pop's death. Me and 'mah brother decided to move to Sweet Apple Acres and help Granny Smith, before mom passed away giving birth to Apple Bloom. This hat originally belonged to 'mah dad. 'Ah always carry this in their memory." Applejack said.

"I…see…" She said.

"Yeah… but the past is the past, as in we can rewind it and save them. All we can do now is to move on." Applejack said. "But we also shouldn't forget about the loved ones that we lost."

Pick-a-Lilly felt surprised and also amazed on what Applejack said. She is being honest to her heart as usually, but also being sentimental about someone who died a long time ago. As she wiped off her tears, she looked at Applejack, now with a smile on her face. "I….guess you're right. My parents would tell me the same thing when I'm younger. But that beast…..I still cannot forgive it."

"Yeah…..'ah know that Stratadon attacked this place for no good reason. But the problem is….why?" Applejack wondered.

"Well I don't know either…except it was targeting a white unicorn filly that was running away." Pick-a-Lilly said. "I do remember one time I see that unicorn, and along with her friends."

"You mean…Sweetie Belle?" Applejack said in surprise as she looked at her. "Pick-a-Lilly, tell me. About that time, did the Stratadon attack Sweetie Belle?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of white unicorn ponies here in Ponyville….so…I got no idea if the beast did attacked her." Pick-a-Lilly replied. "But if you're right about what you said, that thing could be targeting that unicorn you mentioned."

Applejack then remembered something about what the Mayor said back then, she said that 6 of Sweetie Belle's friends were killed by the Stratadon 5 Years ago. And also the burnt photo she saw in the park and Pick-a-Lilly's story about the theme park's destruction at that time. She never knew why the Sweetie Belle in this world is harsh and cold to Twilight and her group. Now….it all makes sense to the Farmpony, the attacks were done by someone who wanted Sweetie Belle dead in this world. However, this got her confused more on who actually command these beasts. Pick-a-Lilly looked at Applejack in concern.

"This…all makes sense. About the Mayor's story and Sweetie Belle being so sad after 5 years. It all makes sense, someone wants her dead…..but why?" Applejack said.

"Applejack, you mean all of these attacks were done….to kill one pony? But for what reason that it wanted that pony to die, even involving my parents?" Pick-a-Lilly said in confusion.

"I'unno….but maybe…it has something to do with the Symphony Treasures or somethin'." Applejack said.

Back at the world of Equestria, at Twilight's Library in Ponyville, Princess Celestia can't do but think and worry on what's going on. She knew it already that there are seven days left before Equestria and Symponia will be destroyed and the only way to stop it is to defeat Grogar. As strange reports were coming all over Equestria like strange monsters popping out, the Everfree Forest becoming more unstable as usual as Zecora is forced to leave and temporary make her home in Ponyville and unnatural weather patterns occurring all over the land. Princess Luna also notices a lot of attacks recently in Canterlot, but they were taken care of thanks to her skills and with the help from the Royal Guards and The Wonderbolts.

Spike on the other hand is browsing through the whole library looking for some books related to the 2000-year old war. Though there are a few, these are not enough on getting clues on how to permanently stop the impending disaster as his pet Phoenix Peewee just looked at him.

"All of these books had the war alright. But each one of them doesn't have a damn clue on how to stop this Grogar thing." Spike said while digging in some more books.

"There should be ones that were written by my parent's advisors Spike. Even I'm not that wise to even predict the destruction of both Equestria and Symponia." The Princess said while using her magic to arrange some of the important books in order. "I know I remember one book written by the ancestor of my advisor somewhere in this Library."

"Why here? You know Princess; the Canterlot Royal Library has a lot of books about this prediction. So why here?" Spike asks before he got buried in more books by mistake, letting out a grumble.

"It's because that book may contain the most precise prediction about the War of Tambelon. And what's written there, can affect on what will happen 8 days later. Another thing is this book doesn't exist in the Canterlot Archives as we speak. The past Librarian of this place once worked as the Librarian of Canterlot before he moved to Ponyville along with that book." Princess Celestia replied while sorting out more books. "*Sigh* Spike, when Twilight Sparkle comes back here from Symponia, I'll question her on how unorganized the library is."

"Well do that." Spike sarcastically replied as he carried more books to the table. Peewee just looked at them as Spike sorted out each one and tossing out some that weren't important. "Nope…..Nope….Nope…Nope…Nope….Oh hey….I've been looking for this recipe book….but no. Nope….Nope…"

Celestia just looked at the dragon searching for the intended book while some of the books flew all over the place. One of them accidentally hit her face hard, before she can put it away with her alicorn magic. "Spike!" Princess Celestia yelled as Spike looked back and swallowed hard from fear.

"Uh…S….sorry." Spike said.

"Nevermind about me, just keep searching." The Princess said.

"Ok then." Spike replied as he keeps on searching for the said book on the pile. However it was easier than done as after the search, they never found the book they were looking for.

"Just great….the only book that contained the predictions isn't here? This doesn't make sense." Princess Celestia said as she looked at the pile of books that they both searched. "I'm so sorry Spike…I never knew you could get tired on all of this searching."

Spike just pants there, exhausted in mind and body on searching the entire library. "Aahhh…..its ok you're highness…" He said.

Suddenly in all of the mess, the entrance door opens as Zecora enters the library with her carrying some snacks. The Zebra looked at the two and the mess inside the whole library. "Oh dear, I left the place in a serious distress, but came back with a big mess." She said in rhyme.

"You bet Miss Zecora, we looked everywhere and there's no sign of that book." Spike replied.

"I do know that it is urgent, but the room is somehow indecent." Zecora said. "My ancestors said that you need to you look, in a place that is a mook."

"Does someone know what that means?" Spike asked.

"She means we need to think out of the book and search somewhere. But I don't think that book itself is in other parts in Equestria than here." Princess Celestia said.

"Precisely." Zecora replied.

"But where should we look then?" Spike said, but then he noticed Peewee playing with one of the books and accidentally knocking over the horse statue on the table. Spike was surprised as he quickly grabbed Peewee and took the book from his beak. "Peewee! I told you not to play with these books!" He replied until Zecora notices something on the table.

"Spike, you may not want to shook, and take a look." Zecora said looking at the table.

"Huh?" Spike is confused as he put Peewee down and inspects the table. He noticed some sort of switch on the middle. "Hey, I never notice this here." The male dragon said in confusion.

"That's a secret switch Spike. But why did he put this here?" Princess Celestia asked, but then remembered something. "I got it! Spike, press that switch."

"Well…..ok." Spike replied from the Princess's commands as he pressed it. Then the whole table started to shook and lift up on its place, revealing some sort of secret compartment. Inside it is some sort of old book.

Princess Celestia looked at it and recognized it. It was the book that her trusted advisor was talking about, the only one that contains all the predictions about Grogar's return and how to stop him. She then took the book out of the compartment using her magic and dust off the excess dirt as Spike sneezed hard from it. She then opened up the book and lays it down the floor as both Zecora and Spike took a peek.

The three saw a very old illustration of Grogar fighting against 13 Ponies: 6 of them wield the Elements of Harmony and 6 of them wield the Symphony Treasures. Among them also is an alicorn, wielding some sort of necklace and is using it against him. Princess Celestia knew this is the book they were looking for as she starts to read it.

"In order for Grogar to be fully destroyed, Harmony and Symphony must become one in order to awaken the Princess that Connects Hearts. The powers of the Rainbow of Light will destroy the evil plaguing both worlds and restore peace once and for all." Princess Celestia said as she reads the book.

"Harmony and Symphony….wait a second! Does this mean...Twilight?" Spike asked in serious confusion.

"Sadly…yes. It is, no doubt about it Spike." The princess said until she heard someone opening the door hard as Derpy Hooves entered the library panicking.

"SPIKE! We got a problem!" Derpy said in panic.

"Why on the rush, it's not on the bush!" Zecora replied.

"You all need to look at the sky! There's some sort of land up there and everypony were getting scared!" Derpy said.

"WHAT?" The princess said as she rushed outside. Derpy Hooves, Zecora and Spike do the same as they look at the crowd of ponies all confused. Princess Celestia was in shock on what she saw in the sky as the three did the same.

Spike almost jawdropped in shock as he saw the whole world of Symponia projected all over the skies of Ponyville. Each and every pony from all over Equestria was all surprised to see another world all projected on the skies, with them getting both confused and scared at the same time. Princess Celestia is getting scared also, as what she predicted on Grogar's return is coming near.

"Sweet Mother of Equestria…" Princess Celestia said in shock.

Back in Symponia, all the Ponies in that world also saw another world in the sky, this time they were all seeing Equestria. Everyone from all over Ponyville was getting confused and worried at the same on what is going on. In the salon, Amberlocks and Minty were confused as they looked up the sky while Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who is finished on her beauty shower, knew what is going on. Meanwhile in the Firefighters exhibit, Fluttershy is getting a bit scared while both Rainbow Dash and Waterfire were serious. At the abandoned theme park, Pick-a-Lilly is getting scared on her hooves while Applejack is getting more serious on the whole situation and lastly in the Town Square, Sweetie Belle and Lavender Locket were getting confused on the sudden appearance of Equestria in their skies and not knowing that she is connected to it.

At the Library, Twilight Sparkle is getting a lot more confused on what is going on now while Brights Brightly looked up, knowing that the predictions were becoming true. But for Twilight, how will she face an enemy that could destroy everypony in less than 8 days?

Continue to Chapter 5


	6. The Awakening of the Lost Princess

_**Lost Symphonies**_

"_On when Harmony and Symphony become one…_

_Will it be enough to light up the darkest hour…for Equestria and Symponia's salvation?"_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Awakening of the Lost Princess**_

As everypony in both worlds see their own world projected up the skies, everypony were having a lot of confusion on what is going on right now, on why this phenomenon happened. The Ponies in Equestria think this is a bad omen, speculating that this could be caused by some unknown cult who wanted to take down the royal pony sisters, but this is more than the cult itself causing this, unknown to them that the Grogar is making his move. Several attacks were reported all over Equestria, all of them were caused by Stratadons that came out of nowhere, destroying each area one by one, but later been confirmed that they were taken down by the Wonderbolts and the Royal Guards.

At Canterlot, everypony from all across Equestria, with a degree on myths and legends were gathered to research on the strange attacks and phenomenon all around the world. Princess Luna herself knew that their knowledge would help them on stopping Grogar, but there is no avail as some theories were messed up and some were not as the legend and as expected. Meanwhile, back at Ponyville, Princess Celestia, Spike and Zecora were surprised to see this phenomenon had finally happened.

"SHIT! Grogar is going ahead of all of us!" Princess Celestia said as she pounded her hoof to the ground in complete anger and disgust. "These attacks in Equestria are getting frequent in the later days, even the guards can't handle all of them!"

"Well….in a sense that the Princess just left the building…." Spiked simply said, looking at her. As in he never saw the Ruler of Equestria, getting this worried over something that would destroy them. "But hey….we still got 7 days to live Princess."

"I do not think so little Spike, since this is quite a fright." Zecora said. "This is would really wander, when the whole world is in danger."

"I guess…" Spike said as he thinks about it.

"*Sigh* Zecora's right, I know Grogar would go with an upper hand by executing this attacks. This also means that Twilight's in trouble back in Symponia, including her friends with it." The princess said, worried. "We have no choice; they need all the help they can get."

"How? They don't even have the Elements of Harmony." Spike replied.

"Right…..I actually forgot to give it to them." The Princess replied. "But, if you bring it to them in Symponia, they may have a chance on finding the treasures and defeating Grogar once and for all."

"I got a baaad feeling about this." Spike sighed on what he heard.

"Well little dragon, you best be prepared. Or else be forever scared." Zecora replied.

"Fine." He said with an unamused grunt. Spike went inside the library and goes on searching the Elements, in the last time Twilight Sparkle found them since Discord's reign one year ago. Zecora looked at the princess in all seriousness, stating on the whole situation they're in.

"Princess, you are aware of the risks, that this will put Equestria in a serious brisk." Zecora said to her.

"I know. As long as we find the treasures first and stopped Grogar before he destroyed both worlds, I bet it will be better." Princess Celestia said as she looked at the sky, wondering on what's happening back in Symponia.

Back at Sympona, more precisely at Symponian Ponyville, each pony in town had seen the world of Equestria projected above the sky as a lot of mass hysteria is occurring. Somepony says it's a bad omen to the destruction of the whole world, the others think it was a prank done by some Unicorns. But to some ponies, it was a bad sign that Grogar is making his move on wanting to destroy the whole world.

At the Celebration Salon, a lot of ponies especially Amberlocks, Minty, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were seeing the other world above them, all confused. Amberlocks knew this was coming and so does Pinkie Pie.

"Ok…..is it your weather a bit silly here?" Pinkie asked, scratching her head.

"Not really Darling….. But I know it'z in ze legends of Symponia." Amberlocks said. "Seeing this omen would mean a bad thing to zis land."

"Uh…..legends?" Pinkie blinked on what she heard.

"Yes. Et'z from my mom since I was a little filly, she told me when another world appeared in ze skies, et means Symponia will be destroyed." Amberlocks said.

"Oh come on Miss Amberlocks, you do know that only exist in pony tales." Minty replied. "This is another prank done by some Unicorns."

"This isn't a prank Minty." Amberlocks said. Rarity, wearing a towel over her head and wrapping her mane, then looked at everypony.

"Oh. So what's going on here darlings?" Rarity spoke. "Well I just got out of the shower and I'm trying to find all of you for my hooficure. And then this happens!"

"Rarity….I never knew that Equestria can be seen from up there." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, I even never knew this can happen in 8 days! And I can even see my shop from there." Rarity said in surprise as she looked at the projection of Equestria in the skies of Symponia.

"Uh…..I think Twilight knows about this, after all she knew this coming." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well let's go! She said she would be where the library is standing." Rarity said as she grabs the towel out of her head and tossed it somewhere as both ponies run off to meet with Twilight. Amberlocks and Minty saw them run away as hysteria fills the whole town on the sudden phenomenon.

"Is it me or these two ponies knew something we don't." Minty wondered. "As in they would react something like seeing a projection of another land in the sky."

"Or…zis two haz something to do with zis whole situation seeing zhat we are facing doomsday." Amberlocks said.

"I don't believe on those things Amberlocks. That's just a MYTH!" Minty said, denying on what's going on.

"Well zhen…does zhis look like a joke to you?" Amberlocks said.

Minty looked at the sky and then sighed. "On second though…..maybe not but still….I is skeptic on what is going here in our world." She replied while she looked at Amberlocks.

"But zhen we should know more about zhis." Amberlocks said. "Come on Minty darling." She replied while she went ahead of her, following Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Minty is in a shock seeing her leave before her.

"H…heeey! Wait for meeeeee!" She yelled as she followed her.

At the abandoned theme park, both Pick-a-Lilly and Applejack were also confused on how the world of Equestria is seen in the skies of Symponia. Pick-a-Lilly is more confused than Applejack on this but Applejack is pretty much serious thought also confused on what is going on too. But she also has a bad feeling that what's seen in the sky is half of her worries as she has a bad hunch on what's going to happen next.

She then look back at Pick-a-Lilly, who is now really worried on what's going on. "Sugarcube, 'Ah think this phenomenon is pretty much not normal here in Symponia is it?" Applejack said. "I could bet it has to do with Grogar…"

"You knew about this? And also the legend of the Battle of Tambelon?" Pick-a-Lilly said. "Then you also know what really happened here 5 years ago!"

"'Ah'm sorry Sugarcube, but I never knew about it until you told me about it." Applejack said.

"I see…" Pick-a-Lilly said, very sad on what she heard.

"Look Sugarcube, maybe we can find out what's really going on. And why Grogar wanted to destroy our worlds." She said until she heard a loud roar from a distance. Applejack then looked at the sky and saw three familiar figures flying above them and is going to Ponyville. Pick-a-Lilly identified the three as the same beasts that destroyed the park 5 years ago and Applejack know those were the same beasts that attacks Equestria's Ponyville.

"Those things…..they….they're..." Pick-a-Lilly said in fear.

"Stratadons…" Applejack said as she has a bad hunch. "And 'Land's sakes! They're gonna attack Ponyville!"

"No….they're gonna kill all of the ponies in my hometown!" Pick-a-Lilly said.

"We need to get there and stop those things before it wrecks the whole town to pieces!" Applejack said as she went ahead. "Come on!"

"Uh huh!" Pick-a-Lilly replied as she flapped her wings and flew up, following Applejack back to town.

Back in Ponyville, the firefighters and the spectators in the exhibition area were also seeing how Equestria was projected in the sky. Thought a lot of ponies were getting paranoid and scared on what's going on, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are both in a shock on what happened, especially after she and Waterfire stopped on what they were doing and looked up.

Even Fluttershy was surprised on how the whole world of Equestria right above them. They can all see each part of the world: Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, The Everfree Forest, Apleloosa and so on. Both pegasi were now confused.

"Good grief! Now what is going on here?" Waterfire asked.

"Beats me, I also want to know why's Equestria is up there in the clouds? This is just too confusing!" Rainbow Dash replied with a confused look.

"I…think this is what the Princess is talking about. About the 8 day countdown to the end of our world…" Fluttershy wondered. "I never knew this would happen soon."

"Yeah…..it's not a mystery now." Rainbow replied.

"More like a nightmare." Waterfire said.

The three then heard a loud roar as they look at the sky and saw the same Stratadons that flew by the park a while ago. Now the three landed in the town square, the main area of the whole town and started roaring loudly, destroying some of the buildings and creating chaos. As they saw the attack happening there, the three pegasi can't do but to look at the impeding chaos as Waterfire got really worried.

"Great….first that weird land in the sky and now three dragon-like creatures are now devastating Ponyville!" Waterfire said.

"They're called Stratadons….wharever they are." Rainbow corrected.

"Wharever." Waterfire replied.

"Ahh….damnit! It's just like before back in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said. "We gotta stop those big damn monsters or else everypony will get hurt!"

"Wow Rainbow Dash, I didn't know you started to care about them." Fluttershy said. "I guess they aren't scary ponies after all."

"Yeah! Come on!" Rainbow Dash replied as both pegasi went to where the Stratadons were attacking. Waterfire blinked as they see them leave while the Pegasi Fire Fighters prepared themselves for their departure.

"Now I'm getting more confused if I should keep my job even more." Waterfire said until the rest of the fire squad left and went to the disaster area. She then looked around and sighed, as she followed them.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Brights Brightly were running against the crowd as both Unicorns were approaching to where the Stratadons landed and causing mayhem as a lot of Ponies in town were running away in fear. As Twilight herself learned from Brights Brightly about "The Princess that Connects Hearts", she still feels skeptic on why this is happening as in its connected to the Revival of Grogar. Brights Brightly is silent on this issue as they kept on running.

"If I knew these attacks came from Grorar himself, then you better explain to me why." Twilight said as she galloped her way.

"I told you I'm not on his side Twilight Sparkle. I have my own code for protecting the Princess of Symponia and never let her get into this!" Brights Brightly replied while she evaded the crowd and runs.

"Well you still didn't tell me WHO THIS PRINCESS IS IS!" Twilight yelled. "You told me you were protecting the so called "Princess that Connects Hearts" and then you said you wanted Sweetie Belle to be safe and sound no matter what for the last 5 years! So what the hay is going on here!" She yelled again while evading some of the fleeing ponies.

"Look Twilight! I can't tell you about this yet!" Brights Brightly said. "But if those things EVER touched her, I will not forgive them."

"Brightly….." Twilight Sparkle said, thinking that she may have a connection between Sweetie Belle. "Ok then. I do saw them going to the Town Square. That's where the smoke came from."

"Good. I guess you really are as smart as you look." Brightly replied.

"Well you better not be lying on this or I'll even have to kill you along with those things!" Twilight said she dashed through.

Brights Brightly sighed while she followed Twilight. "Ahhh…..that mare will never learn." She said while following Twilight. However, she then felt that something's wrong in this attack as in they were targeting a certain individual. Brightly tried to think this one as they nearly approaching the Town Square but…..

"_H…..Help me…Brights Brightly"_

Brights Brightly suddenly heard Sweetie Belle's voice as she then runs faster than Twilight. "Princess!"

"Whoa! Slow down Brights Brightly! What's going on now?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"We haven't got much time Twilight Sparkle! Sweetie Belle's in the Town Square and the Stratadons wanted her dead again! Just like what happened 5 years ago!" Brightly said. "Now hurry!"

"Oh….alright then!" Twilight replied as both unicorns raced against the crowd as they going to the town square in a hurry.

At the town square, everything is in deep chaos as ponies trying run away from the said area due to the Stratadon attacks happening in the area. Some of the ponies were greatly injured and others were traumatized on the sudden attack happening on town as the three beasts goes on, destroying everything in their way. One of the Stratadons decided to burn down some of the buildings in the area, injuring and killing some of the townsponies.

As the attacks continue, Sweetie Belle, Lavender Locket and Twinkle Wish were all fleeing in the said area, as seen that what happened in the past happened once again. She saw a lot of ponies suffering, being killed and also running away from the attack, just like 5 years ago. Lavender Locket saw how scared she is as they all run away. However one of the Stratadons just destroyed one of the buildings and blocked the road in front of them as they went on a detour and tried to find a place to hide.

"Miss Sweetie Belle! Slow down!" Lavender Locked said in concern while running.

"I…I can't! Those things came back! They all came back to kill me!" Sweetie Belle said scared.

"Sweetie! We all know that they were here again to devastate Ponyville, just like what happened 5 years ago!" Twinkle Wish said. "But running away like a coward won't help you!"

"No…no! I just can't! They killed my friends and now they're gonna kill me!" Sweetie Belle replied in tears until one of the Stratadons found them. "Oh no…."

"RUN!" Twinkle Wish yelled as the three run away just in time as the Stratadon tried to stomp them. As they kept on running throughout the entire area, one of the beasts flew up and spews flames from its mouth, burning some buildings and the ground while the three evaded some of the flames. Sweetie Belle run as fast as she could until she tripped on her hooves. Both Lavender Locket and Twinkle Wish looked as one of the Stratadons cornered them. Sweetie Belle looks up and sees the beast, now all scared to the bone as its intimidating look sends chills to her whole body.

"Uh oh…" Lavender Locket said while looking at the beast. "Ms. Sweetie Belle! Get up and run!"

Sweetie Belle didn't do a thing and look back at the same beast that had destroyed her past, killed her friends and wanted to kill her back then. As seen on her eyes, that faithful day as a young pony, she saw a lot of ponies suffered. She saw her friends trying to protect her in that time until they all died along with the beast. She was speechless, but also scared.

"No…..don't kill me…. Please…don't kill me…." Only those words escaped out of Sweetie's mouth as the Stratadon is about to roast her alive.

However, a strange yellow colored magic blast hit the beast and sends it crashing away from Sweetie Belle. The Stratadon roared loudly in pain as the others then looked at who made the blast. Twinkle Wish then saw both Twilight Sparkle and Brights Brightly rushing into the scene and went to the scared unicorn.

"NOBODY DARES HURT HER YOU VILE BEASTS!" Brights Brightly said angrily to the Stratadons, her horn lit up with anger.

"B…Brights Brighty…. You came here to…" Sweetie Belle said as she then saw Twilight helps her get up. "Thank you Twilight."

Both Twinkle Wish and Lavender Locket went to see if she's ok. "Sweetie! Are you hurt?" Twinkle Wish asked.

"No I'm not." Sweeite replied. They then saw one of the Stratadons recovering and now in full rage.

"Sweetie, you and your friends better find a place to hide! We'll handle these!" Twilight Sparkle said as she goes in her battle stance, horn glowing.

Sweetie agreed and nodded as she and her friends run to a safe area in the square. The Stratadons were now enraged seeing their prey escaped as they then saw Twilight and Brights Brightly all seriously ready to fight.

"So Twilight, you're now aware on this?" Brights Brightly asks.

"Maybe….and I still had no idea on what is going on with you and Sweetie Belle." Twilight said.

"It's a long story." Brights Brightly replied as they looked at the already mad Stratadons. "And I guess you do know how to beat a Stratadon do you?"

"Simple, with a hit on their chest jewel of course." Twilight replied with a grin.

"Smart." Brights Brightly smiled back as they both look at the rampaging Stratadons. "Now let's make haste!" Brights Brightly said as she charged through while Twilight Sparkle followed.

Sweetie Belle, Lavender Locket and Twinkle Wish safely hide themselves behind the Ever Forever Green Tree as they saw Twilight and Brightly charging through the Stratadons. The Stratadons spotted them and roared angrily as they all simultaneously attacked both ponies with their fire breath. Twilight Sparkle successfully evaded the attack by teleporting herself while Brights Brightly jumped up high and dodged the attack. Twilight charged in the air and rammed one of the beasts with her sharp horn, causing it to fly back a little.

Another one of the Stratadons goes on and tries to pound Brightly with its claws but Brightly evaded the attack once more and used her horn, firing magic blast to the enemy in a rapid fire style. The Stratadon took the hit as it blocked itself. One of the Stratadons decided to attack Twilight from behind. Twilight looked back and fired a concentrated magic blast onto its face, knocking it down temporarily before she landed into the beast's chest and smashed her horn into its chest crystal.

The destroyed crystal started to spurt out fire as Twilight Sparkle Teleported out of the fallen Stratadon before it explodes with her reappearing into the ground unharmed. Lavender Locket was in awe on what she did. "Gee….your friends are sure amazing in there." Lavender locket said.

"Uh huh…she is good." Sweetie Belle replied looking at both Unicorns fighting the Stratadons.

Brights Brightly quickly goes and fires more magic blast onto the Stratadon she's facing while evading its attacks. However in one of the Stratadon's anger, one of them opened its back and then somehow fires multiple magical beams surrounding the beast. The other did the same and hits the tree where Sweetie Belle and the others were hiding. They then run away before it crashes to the ground and goes up in flames.

Twilight Sparkle is worried that if they would be injured until she saw the three running away from the countless blast while she evades each blast. "Sweetie Belle! Run!" Twilight shouted.

"Aahhhh! Now those monsters were scarier!" Lavender Locket said while running. "I don't wanna die!"

"Just run you two!" Twinkle Wish said. "Or we'll all gonna die!"

"Well just what…." Sweetie Belle said as they all evade the blasts. "….are we all…*huff* DOING RIGHT NOW! I'm scared as she does!"

"Sweetie!" Brights Brightly said as she evaded another blast until she saw one of them going straight to them. As the three run away, Lavender Locket tripped her hoof and fell to the ground. Both Twinkle Wish and Sweetie Belle stop running and rushed to her but the blast is going straight to the filly as she look up seeing the magic beam slowly coming close to her. Lavender Locket can't respond to their calls and screams and even she can't scream on her own as a tear run down on her eyes fearing death.

But before the blast hits the little filly, a rainbow blur somehow saved her as the blast hits the ground with an explosion. As the smoke clears, they never saw a trace of Lavender locket until they saw her in the sky, riding a familiar Rainbow Maned pony: Rainbow Dash.

"A…..Ahh…..You saved me?" Lavender Locket said while holding to Dash's back.

"Well I can't just let a young filly like you die like that, even if you look that ugly." Rainbow said.

"Hey!" Lavender Locket said in annoyance.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said in relief seeing Rainbow Dash, while dodging another attack from the Stratadon. "Well I'm glad that we see you!"

"Not just me." Rainbow said as Fluttershy and Waterfire flew beside her. "Well I'll explain everything when it's over."

As the Stratadons sees the change of events, both of them roared loudly and unleash more magical beams, but before the beams hits, several items were thrown and each hit the beams one by one, creating several explosions. Twilight saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie and both Minty and Amberlocks assisting them as she has guessed it was them who cleverly blocked the attacks.

"Wow. Clean shot there." Minty said.

"All thanks to my twinkie Pinkie Sense there Minty." Pinkie Pie smiled and looked at Twilight. "Sorry were all late. But my Pinkie Sense knew what's going on here Twilight!"

"Thanks Pinkie! And you two need to explain to me who you're friends are."

"Darling, we will after we take down these…beasts. And they sure did the worst redecorating here in this town." Rarity said looking at the mess.

"Zhis is a mess darling Rarity and to add zhat two scary Stratadons to boot." Amberlocks said.

One of the Stratadons was ticked off on their move as it unleashed its fire breath. Pinkie's tail twitches as she grabbed Rarity in the tail as they all dodged the fire. The other Stratadon fires more magic blasts on its back and destroys more of the area as Twilight and the others dodges and counter each of the attacks.

"Great…..now we really pissed them off!" Sweetie Belle said running.

"Now what?" Lavender Locket said while holding to Rainbow Dash tightly while she evades some of the attacks.

"SERIOUSLY? If these two monster dragons keep up, they'll destroy Ponyville along with all of us!" Waterfire said.

"Twilight…I… You know you had a plan right?" Fluttershy said while dodging.

"I have one girls!" Twilight Sparkle said while evading. "But we need Applejack's skill for this!"

One of the Stratadons then looked at Sweetie Belle Running and starts chasing her. The white unicorn kept on running as she tries to get away but the beasts is about to draw out its fire breath. Just before he could do it, a rope suddenly appeared out of nowhere and suddenly tied down the Stratadon's mouth shut. Sweetie Belle stopped running and then saw Applejack and Pick-A-Lilly holding the other end of the rope with their teeth and preventing the Stratadon from attacking.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said in relief.

"Twi….hurry..!" Applejack said to Twilight, holding the rope.

"Alright!" Twilight Sparkle said as she went to Sweetie Belle and looked at her. "Sweetie Belle, stay down. This'll be a little rough."

She nodded as she saw Twilight concentrating her magic to her horn and takes aim. All that Sweetie Belle can do was watch as Twilight then unleashed a powerful beam and strikes right into the Stratadon's chest. The second Stratadon explodes and the other ponies went to Twilight, all 14 of them as they all look at the last Stratadon right in front of them.

"Well….another one down!" Waterfire said.

"Yeah….now all we have to do is to take down the last Stratadon and everything's gonna be fine." Brights Brightly said.

"About that…..who are these pones besides Waterfire?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hey! Were also about to ask that question too Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said confused.

"So 'ahm I." Applejack said too.

"I vas vondering too darlings." Amberlocks said.

"Eh…not to be rude but I actually wondering who are these ponies too." Minty said.

"U….uh huh." Pick-a-Lilly nodded and agreed with Minty

"Introductions later!" Twilight Sparkle said. "All we need to do is to take down that last Stratadon!"

As Pinkie's tail twitch, everypony prepared themselves as the last Stratadon is about to make its move. The Stratadon unleash its usual move, firing its magic blasts from its back and everypony went to separate directions and dodged the blasts. Each pony went in every direction, each dodging or blocking each blast the Stratadon unleashed: Twilight and Brightly used their magic to shield themselves, Pinkie Pie used her Pinkie Sense to dodge every blast coming to her as Minty followed, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Waterfire and Pick-a-Lilly all dodged the attacks in the sky. Rarity and Amberlocks simultaneously dodge each blast in a hurry. Lavender Locket tries to catch up with both Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Wish as they all evaded each move.

At the same time they were dodging each moves, the ponies immediately counter back. Twilight and Brightly used their magic blasts and tries to slow down the beast while Applejack ropes it down. Waterfire and Rainbow distracts the whole beast with everything they can while dodging its next attack. But the Stratadon is getting even more furious as their methods were becoming unsuccessful.

"Twilight! I don't know if we can still dodge them!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Easier said than done!" Rarity said while evading. "I think this one is getting angrier by the minute!"

"Even our ropes are getting burned down before we can strangle it!" Applejack said as she sees Rainbow Dash and Waterfire getting little to none on distracting the whole beast.

"We gotta do something!" Sweetie Belle said until the Stratadon spew its flames and this time, in a point blank shot to both Lavender Locket and Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle and Lavender Locket turn around to see the incoming blast coming through them, both of then about to be roasted alive. But in a last effort, Twinkle Wish steps forward and flew over, generating enough magic to make her glow. She took the blast using her own body and used her magic as a shield.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twinkle Wish shouted in pain while taking the blast. Sweetie Belle saw it with her own eyes; her closest friend for over 5 years sacrificed herself to protect her, just like her old friends. As the Stratadon stops, Twinkle Wish fell to the ground, the little star used up all of her magic to protect both ponies. The Stratadon was temporarily stunned with her magic as everpony saw what happened.

"No…Twinkle Wish!" Sweetie Belle rushed to the wishing star in tears, holding her small injured body with her hooves. "You idiot…why did you do this?"

Twinkle Wish opened her eyes weakly and looked at an almost crying Sweetie Belle. "I….I….I'm so sorry….Sweetie Belle." She said with a faint smile. "You shouldn't cry like that….sweetie…"

"Sweetie Belle…." Brights Brightly said sadly.

"No…..you can't die! Twinkle Wish you shouldn't sacrifice yourself! I still want you to stay longer!" Sweetie Belle said, crying onto her. "Don't be an idiot…please…"

"Sweetie….for over 5 years, I….the mayor….and Brights Brightls…protected you…..from being killed…we wanted you to live." Twinkle Wish said as her glow is fading.

"No Twinkle Wish! Don't say those things!" Sweetie Belle said sadly as she can feel Twinkle Wish's glow fading. Lavender Locket is saddened on what she is seeing.

"Twinkle Wish's glow…." Minty said.

"It's fading….." Twilight Sparkle said looking at her.

The frail wishing star then touched Sweetie Belle's hoof and looked at her to the eye. "…..It's sad….isn't it? Even….as a wishing star…I still have my limits in life. Like your friends… It's a sad fate that…I can't live forever to…..see….your…smile…."

"No…please Twinkle Wish….stop it. Don't die….." Sweeite Belle is still crying as she said those.

"Sweetie Belle….I'm….so…..sorry….." Twinkle Wish said those words, closing her eyes before her body starts to fade into the light. "I'll….never….ever….gonna….see…you…..smile…ever….again… It's sad…isn't….it?" Twinkle Wish said before she loses her breath and her body became lifeless before she fully faded into the light. Sweetie Belle is heartbroken to see the last of her old friends die right before her as she began to cry nonstop. She finally lost everyone she knew.

"Ms. Sweetie Belle…" Lavender Locket said looking at her.

Twilight Sparkle is saddened on she saw Twinkle Wish died as she saw the Stratadon broke free of Twinkle Wish's magic. "How cruel…Grogar doesn't even care whoever lives or die." Twilight said. "Just to make sure Sweetie Belle dies…as in she has some strange connection with him or the Symphony Treasures."

Sweetie Belle kept on crying as the Stratadon looked at her and Lavender Locket. Now in full rage, the beast is about to do another fire breath as Lavender Locket is scared. Sweetie Belle is still on that position, crying and saddened to see Twinkle Wish been killed by the same monsters that plagued her over the years. As she stopped crying, the Stratadon is about to breathe fire.

"_Why…."_

"Sweetie Belle! Run!" Brightly said to both unicorns.

"_What did I do wrong?"_

Lavender Locket runs as she goes to Twilight Sparkle. She then looked at Sweetie Belle and calls her out. "Ms. Sweetie Belle! Please run, you're going to die if you don't!" Lavender Locket goes on and calls her.

"_I….I was just in the amusement park with my friends, enjoying Pinkie Pie's Ferris wheel….with her….telling me…to operate the…ferris wheel..."_

"Darling! You need to run!" Rarity called.

"…_.And I'm just seeing my friends…..having fun…..as well…"_

"C'mon you crybaby! Do you want to die or not! JUST RUN!" Rainbow Dash called her.

"_Then you monsters showed up…..took away everything from me: my friends, my happiness….and now…Twinkle Wish… What did I do wrong?"_

"Sweetie Belle!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs calling her. But the Stratadon then unleashed its fire blast one more time, and this time hits Sweetie Belle directly. Everypony was shocked to see how it burns Sweetie Belle in the same spot.

"_What did I do wrong…."_

"No….PRINCESS!" Brights Brightly screamed in worry, knowing that she's killed in the blast.

"_What did I do **WRONG**…."_

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Twilight yelled her name again, fearing that she is dead.

"_**WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO YOU MONSTERS?"**_

Twilight then felt a strong magical surge coming from the same spot where Sweetie Belle is as the Fire Blast is mysteriously being repelled by a strange barrier. Everypony looked at the spot and then saw Sweetie Belle, still alive but both angry and sad as the barrier she made countered the Stratadon's fire breath and protected her from harm. The barrier then destroyed the Stratadon's fire breath as it disappears.

"Sweetie Belle…." Twilight said, amazed on her high magical potential. "This magic coming out of her….it wasn't the same as I felt the last time

Sweetie Belle then looked at the Stratadon in full anger as magic surges out of her body. Her anger on the Stratadon seeing Twinkle Wish die somehow awakened Sweetie Belle's hidden magic potential. The Stratadon roared and then fired its magic blasts directly to the angered unicorn. But it was again been repelled by the same shield surrounding her and sent back to the beast. The Stratadon heavily took several blasts that bounced back while some hit certain areas and destroyed more buildings in the town square.

"You…" Sweetie Belle looked at the Stratadon in full anger. "You…._**YOU**_ will pay for _**KILLING TWINKLE WISH!**_" Sweetie Belle angrily said.

The unicorn closed her eyes and her body started to glow; the same barrier surrounds the pony once more as strange high magic surges were coming out of her. Twilight and her friends can't help but look at the two in a one on one fight, determining who will win in the end. Twilight then detected a much powerful magic inside Sweetie Belle's body as she saw her undergoing some sort on transformation.

Sweetie Belle's body began to change: her Symponian unicorn body starts to become a bit taller and slender and her body color changes slightly from white to pinkish white with pink gradients. Her mane starts to change also as both her twintails were been undone; her hairclip is removed as it falls to the ground. Her mane and tail starts to change color as it brightens up and became brighter purple and pink in color and lengthens up more. Her cutie mark remains unchanged but then she gained a pair of wings, each having pink tips as she opens her eyes, revealing a more vivid pink and violet tone.

Everypony is in shock at this revelation seeing Sweetie Belle change, even the mane 6. Twilight never knew that something inside Sweetie Belle awaked as everypony saw her true form: an Alicorn.

"'Ah don't believe it. That youngin' just became…" Applejack said in surprise.

"…An Alicorn…" Twilight Sparkle said.

"No way!" Minty said in shock. "That little Sweetie Belle…is a friggin' Alicorn?"

"Correct." Brights Brightly said looking at her. "This is the reason why I, the mayor and Twinkle Wish were protecting her in all of these years. The first time she laid her eyes on her 5 years ago, she had some assumptions that she can be related to the Legends of Symponia."

Sweetie Belle looked at the Stratadon in a mixture of anger and despair as she charges her horn with magic, pouring in every bit of strength to one blast. The Stratadon roared as it roared and goes on charging through her full force like a predator desperately wanting its prey. As it draws near, Sweetie Belle shouted at the top of her lungs and fires a powerful blast directly to the Stratadon. The beast took the blast and tries to fight it as it slowly moves forward, but only being pushed back slowly.

"Wow…that little not-so-Sweetie Belle can really use that much magic?" Pinkie Pie said in shock.

"As in she's the same level as the Princesses…." Fluttershy said.

The Stratadon is slowly being pushed back further by Sweetie Belle's blast until it engulfs it and blasts it into the sky. She then lifted het horn upwards as she focused her magic beam and the Stratadon to the sky.

"You monster…get….out…of…_**THIS TOWN!**_" Sweetie Belle yelled as she goes full power and her magic blast fully engulfs the Stratadon, destroying it in the air with a big explosion. Everpony saw on how powerful she is for an awakened alicorn to destroy a big Stratadon that easily as they all look at her in surprise and shock.

"Only one blast…and she took down that big monster." Rainbow Dash said in amusement. "Now what is she?"

"Something tells me she iz related to ze legends non?" Amberlocks said.

"And you know about this?" Twilight looked at Brightly. "Now I want answers Brights Brightly!"

"Ok…..I guess you all aware now on what is going on. Yes… Sweetie Belle is related to the Symphony Treasures and what happened 1000 years ago. Because…..she is…is the daughter of the Sleeping Princess of Symponia…." Brights Brightly trailed off as she saw Sweetie Belle. "…..The Princess who Connects Hearts."

Everypony were shocked on what Brights Brightly said as they never knew that Sweetie Belle turned out to be the same filly that existed today and her powers has just awaked in a different timeline. As Sweetie Belle looked at everypony and heard what Brights Brightly said, she is also in shock as the Alicorn collapsed on the due to the exhaustion using her magic.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Twilight Sparkle said and everypony rushed to her aid. Everything is now falling to place as the gears of fate started to turn. The questions that were left unanswered for 1000 years is about to be revealed one by one.

Continue to Chapter 6


End file.
